Why Draco Should Not Be Using Tampons
by Padfoot the Marauder
Summary: Draco and Hermione, like all newly appointed Head Boys and –Girls before them, are assigned to switch bodies for the first week of term to ensure a prosperous collaboration between them in the future. HGDM
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Why Draco Should Not Be Using Tampons

**Author**: Padfoot the Marauder

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. No money. Please don't sue! Honestly, if I owned the Harry Potter characters do you think I would keep them occupied by using them in a silly story as this? _If_ they were all mine, there are one or two I can think of that would suit much better when strapped to my bedpost, thank you very much.

**Summary**: Draco and Hermione, like all newly appointed Head Boys and –Girls before them, are assigned to switch bodies for the first week of term to ensure a prosperous collaboration between them in the future. Will this week turn out to be as horrible as it sounds? Probably, but you'll have to read to find out. HG/DM.

**Note**: My Beta is working on this, but it isn't Beta'd yet. I'm leaving on vacation in 13 days so I had to start posting now or there'd be a 20-day gap between updates. Once the Beta'd version comes through I'll put that up.

Prologue:

Saturday

         "I HAVE TO _WHAT_?" Hermione shrieked.

         "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but those are the rules: The new Head Boy and Head Girl are assigned to switch bodies the first week of term" professor McGonagall said sternly, but her voice was filled with sympathy all the same.

         "How come I've never heard of this rule before?" Hermione asked, feeling somewhat panic-stricken. When she had been summoned to Professor McGonagall's office she had naturally assumed it was regarding her new position as Head Girl, but she had _not_ been expecting that it would concern something like this.

         "It's kept secret from all other students" McGonagall explained. "The reason of the body-switch is to ensure a prosperous collaboration between the Head Boy and Girl in the future. They have to overcome each other's differences through a partnership in making the switch go unnoticed for all others."

         "But..."

         "I know it's not a very alluring prospect to hand over your body to someone else for any number of times, Miss Granger. But bear in mind that all Head Girls before you have suffered the same. Trust me; I know from personal experience" she said, seemingly shuddering at the unpleasant memory.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but didn't really know what to say. She was at a loss. Suddenly she found a goblet being pushed into her hands filled with a somewhat familiar-looking essence.

"It's Polyjuice-plus potion" the professor explained. "Drink this tonight before you go to bed. The switch should be completed by morning and last for seven days."

         Hermione stared at goblet and then looked at her professor pleadingly.

         "I'm sorry Miss Granger" she said apologetically. "Try to see it as a way in which you can grow as a person."

Hermione suppressed the urge to snort derisively.

"And remember; you must not tell anyone about the switch. Not even Mister Potter or Mister Weasley."

Hermione nodded in defeat, excused herself and made her way towards her dorm.

In her opinion life couldn't get any worse right now. Not only was she going to have to switch bodies with _a boy_, she was going to have to switch with _Malfoy_! And both ideas made her really nervous for several reasons, all of which should be quite obvious. And Malfoy was going to have _her_ body. Who knows what he would do to it whilst he has it. Her eyes widened at the thought.

He was going to see her naked.

While she was not there.

Getting a nice view of every single flaw she was embarrassed of... _while she was not there! _

"Good lord, this is a nightmare" she thought as she stepped through the portrait hole of the common room she shared with Malfoy. At least there was that. If the Head Boy and Girl didn't have their private quarters she would have found herself sharing a dormitory and bathroom with the Slytherin seventh years. Something Hermione didn't really find all that appealing.

"You must be utterly ecstatic, aren't you Granger?" Malfoy's familiar voice drawled.

"Not really" Hermione answered the sarcastic Slytherin who was lounged back in the sofa in front of the unlit fireplace. "But I'm sure you're about to enlighten me why I should be."

"Getting to spend seven days in the body of an _actual_ wizard must be something you Muggleborns constantly dream about" he said contemptuously. "I hope you didn't faint from the sheer honour that was bestowed on you."

"I managed" Hermione replied. "I was actually more concerned with the birth defects I'm probably going to be faced with due to the several generations of inbreeding your family has been engaging in. Should I be psychologically preparing myself for an extra head or limb under those robes or is it just a mental deformation you're suffering from?"

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Malfoy drawled as he got up from the sofa and faced Hermione. "You filthy little–"

"Mudblood?" Hermione finished for him. "I'd watch who you're calling a Mudblood, Malfoy, because for the next week; you'll be one!"

"I'll be counting down the minutes" Malfoy spat.

"Likewise" Hermione replied as she walked past him and headed towards her room. She let out a frustrated growl as she slammed the door behind her.

_The nerve of that boy! Honestly! _

She sat her steaming goblet at her bedside table and went to get ready for bed.

"'To ensure a prosperous collaboration between Head Boy and Girl', my bum!" Hermione thought grudgingly as she was brushing her teeth. "More likely we'll kill each other and they'll have to assign replacements."

As she was done with her pre-sleep preparations and she had dressed herself in her flannel pyjamas she walked over to her nightstand and picked up the Polyjuice-plus potion.

"Bottoms up" she said to herself. Once she had drained the icky substance in one go, she put the goblet down and got into bed. As she had safely nestled herself under the sheets she released a sigh of frustration. The next morning she was going to be waking up as Malfoy. She had always took pity on the poor girls who would wake up _next_ to him (and if rumours were true; there were a lot), but waking up _as_ him; that's just so disconcerting it's almost funny.

Almost.

End of prologue

A/N: I know that in the books in the beginning of the year students arrive on Sunday and classes start the day after that on Monday, September the 1st. But it just worked better this way (and it's just a basic fact that it's impossible for September 1st to fall on a Monday _every_ year) ;)


	2. Day one, part one

**Day one: Sunday**

**Part one**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like utter crap. She felt as if she'd engaged in some serious physical exercises the day before and had forgotten to stretch afterwards. The muscles of her entire body felt terribly stiff.  What had she done that could make her feel this way?

And then it'd hit her.

"Holy fucking crap!" she shrieked, and immediately she clasped her hand in front of her mouth in shock at the sound of her voice, which had dropped several octaves since yesterday.

A man's voice.

_Malfoy's voice_! 

She was now in Malfoy's body. She knew she was going to be, but that didn't lessen the shock at all.

She took strong deep breaths to calm herself. In and out, in and out... She sat herself upright and looked down at herself. Even in her pyjamas she could clearly see that this definitely was not her body. She shimmied herself out of bed and stumbled towards the mirror to give herself a look.

The polyjuice-potion had worked alright. There was Malfoy, in Hermione's pyjamas, looking back at her with an odd flabbergasted look on his face.  In any other situation Hermione would have laughed at the uncharacteristic facial expression he was sporting, but right now Malfoy could be wearing a pink tutu with fluffy bunny-ears strapped to his head while doing the bunny-hop dance and she still wouldn't be able to crack a smile. Hermione absentmindedly started poking her face whilst staring into the mirror. This whole thing was so odd it's uncanny.  She did not only look different; she _felt_ different. She could feel how her whole body was rearranged. Even when she had walked over to the mirror she could feel a difference in the steps she had taken. This was not too surprising, since the basic differences in muscle-mass and bone-construction between male and female bodies force them to move differently. But actually living it felt very surreal. As if she had been in forced bed-rest for two weeks and had to get accustomed to the sensation of walking again.

Self-consciously Hermione let her hands slide down over her chest.  She never had been the kind of girl to flaunt with low-cut cleavages, but she did feel rather mournful over now having lost her breasts, even if it was only momentarily.  She quickly dropped her hands as she considered the fact that at this very moment Malfoy could be standing in his room doing the very same thing, but she supposed he wouldn't be mourning. Or perhaps he would be, but that would probably be directed at another body-part. One she was going to have to face sooner or later. And if it were up to Hermione: later. She had imagined her first look of a naked man to be slightly different. Perhaps when that naked man wasn't Hermione herself. Well, it wasn't exactly Hermione; it was Malfoy. But she most definitely hadn't imagined seeing him naked either. But it looked like she was going to have to, and in the spirit of honesty; she was kind of curious. She needed to get dressed all the same anyway.

But into what?

She just wanted to smack herself over the head for not having thought of this sooner. She couldn't go and put her own clothes on, now could she? She was going to have to borrow some of Malfoy. Hell, she really didn't feel like facing him right now. He was in her body for Merlin's sake. _Draco Malfoy was in her body!_ This felt so sickening she just wanted to hurl.

But still, she had to get out of her room sooner or later. So she gathered up her strength, collected some of her clothes for Malfoy to wear, put on a robe, marched over to Malfoy's room and knocked on his door.

"Go away!" a muffled voice replied.

"Malfoy?" Hermione replied.  Somehow she wasn't really prepared to hear her own voice come from the other side of that door; especially not when she was addressing Malfoy.  "Trust me, I'm not here for my entertainment; I just thought that we needed to exchange some of our clothes."

"Just leave it by the door. I'll drop some off at yours later" he replied.

"Malfoy, stop being such a wanker and give me something to wear!" Hermione yelled. She was a little taken aback by the sound of her own voice that, now that she was getting a little pissed off, sounded so much like Malfoy it was damn scary. "I know what you look like. It's not like I haven't seen myself before. Really how-"

Hermione gasped as Malfoy suddenly opened the door and she was faced with herself, sneering at her.

"_Here_!" Malfoy said annoyedly as he quickly shoved a stack of clothes in Hermione's hands. He hastily snatched the stack she was carrying out of her hands and slammed the door in her face.

"Ow, this is going to be horrible" Hermione mused as she got back to her room to get dressed.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Draco said to himself as he looked into the mirror and the familiar face of the Gryffindor know-it-all was staring back at him. "Not only have I been savagely unmanned, but I've been reduced to a Mudblood _and_ a Gryffindor."

Never in his life has he felt so utterly embarrassed. And quite frankly; he has been embarrassed a lot in his life. He turned himself around as he tried to get a full view of himself. Everything about this body felt odd. There was only one way to describe it; he felt feminine. In any other situation the thought of getting to spend limited amount of time in a female body would be appealing, for several reasons which should be quite obvious for any heterosexual teenage-boy. But this was Granger's body; the bushy-haired Potty-lover who wouldn't even discover her feminine wiles if they slapped her in the face.

Draco walked over to the stack of clothes Granger had dropped off and started rummaging through them to see if anything would suffice.

"O bugger!" he grunted as he untangled a blue cotton bra from between the pile.

Yep, he was going to be totally female; with all accessories.

"36 C?" Draco gasped in awe. "Where has she been hiding those?"

He let his hands drop to his pyjama-covered chest and cupped a feel at his new assets. He quickly let go of them once he realised what he was doing and buried his face in his hands.

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!"

He raised his head and took a deep breath. He needed to change his perspective on things. Sure, this was Granger's body, but that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun. If he was going to get through these seven days without permanent mental scarring; _that_ was the perspective he was going to have to see things through.

"Well then" he thought to himself as he turned towards the mirror, "lets take a look at those C's she has been hiding from the world."

"Doesn't he have anything else but black?" Hermione thought as she rummaged through the pile of clothing Malfoy had given her. About a year and a half ago Malfoy had decided that the Goth-look suited him. And in all honesty; it did. With his pale skin and silvery-blond hair all the black gave him an Angel-Of-Death sort of look; which was appealing if you're into that sort of thing. Hermione was at least grateful that he didn't wear eyeliner, because that would have been disastrous. Not so much for Malfoy's appearance; but for her skill -or lack there of- in having to apply it. She never really was into enhancing her looks. She wasn't a stunner by nature and she was fine with that. Not that she was unattractive, she was just... plain. She knew she could easily perk up her mundane appearance, like she did for the Yule ball in her fourth year, but that just took up way more time than she cared for. Time she could be spending on more important things.

Finally she had settled for a simple body fitting black shirt, black pants and green boxers (which couldn't help but make her blush). She decided she would first go and clean herself up (and pretty much anything else she could do to stall having to go change her clothing).

After she had brushed her teeth and washed her face she couldn't help but gawk into the mirror. Malfoy was looking odd. Without the trademark sneer sporting his face he almost looked pleasant. At least now she could understand why all the girls (and a fair share of the boys) were fanning over him.

Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

         'How girls can get any work done during the day is beyond me' Malfoy thought to himself. In the spirit of seeing things in a new and positive perspective he had quickly gotten rid of his clothes and was currently admiring himself in the mirror. He just couldn't get over the fact that; if one has breasts available to them every single moment of the day, why they wouldn't play with them all the time.

To him that was a crime against nature.

Another thing he couldn't get over of was that Granger didn't look all that revolting in the buff as he had expected. Actually, she looked rather... appealing ("for a Mudblood!" he told himself). She even had curves, something most girls these days seemed to be most anxious to get rid of. Draco had always found himself surrounded with girls who virtually looked like stilts. As his hands gave his voluptuous breasts a gentle squeeze he made a mental note to in the future go for girls who have slightly more to play with.

         After a good deal of ogling, poking, prodding, jumping, touching and strategic usage of a hand-mirror Draco decided to get dressed. The thought of having to wear Muggle-born clothing wasn't all that alluring, but an inevitability at this point. He put on a pair of knickers that, in his opinion, were rather unimaginative to almost boring. His next move was to put on a bra, but suddenly found himself ill-equipped to do so.

         "Shite!" he thought as he let the delicate undergarment dangle in front of his face. He knew very well how to get these things _off_, but had no experience in actually getting them _on_. But he sure as hell wasn't going to ask for help on a matter as this, so he would just see how it works as he got along.

"Damn hooks" he grunted. As he got one in the other two popped out again or something or other.

After  quite some time he was finally able to get the thing on and moved on to the rest of the clothes.

By now Hermione had stripped down and, instead of immediately dressing herself, couldn't resist a brief look into the mirror.

If only that 'brief look' hadn't turned into a full blown inspection.

She had to hand it to Malfoy; he was a 'handsome piece of man-flesh' as her classmate Parvati Patil would put it. Quidditch really had done the boy some good. He was built as a Seeker; lean and slender yet with well-defined muscle tissue. He had a scattering of soft pale hairs on his muscular arms and legs and lower abdomen. His entire body was just a pale as his face, almost to a point where it was angelic.

'What a contrast to the inner side of him' Hermione thought huffily.

Hermione could help but blush fiercely as she let her gaze travel downwards. Perhaps it was because she herself was currently the possessor of the male genital in question, but it didn't really look all that bad as she thought it would.

Hermione smiled victoriously and went to get dressed. Now after being faced with her male-self in the buff she quite thought she could deal with this situation.

This part sure was the worst of it, right?

...

Right?

End of day one, part one.

A/N: That's it for today folks. Please review and let me know if this is looking like it's going to be any good and you'll get the second part of day one tomorrow.


	3. Day one, part two

A/N: still waiting for the Beta'd version. Excuse me for the mistakes.

Thanks for reviewing: **ronslilprincess, Sandalino Silvio Leif, Sara, Virginia C. Weasley, miriel216, Clairseach84 and Willow23.**  I love each and every one of you! You made my day!

**Day one: Sunday**

**Part two**

         "You're walking like a duck"

         "Jee, thanks" Hermione replied annoyedly.

         "Stop trying to shake your hips so much" Malfoy said with a frown.

         "_I do not shake my hips_!"

         This morning, after she had gotten herself dressed and ready to go out, Hermione had walked into the common room only to run into Malfoy giving her a 'now what?'-sort of look.

         Good question.

         Something they both had realised by now was that just changing into someone else's appearance didn't make the transaction believable. Malfoy, even in Hermione's body, was just oozing Slytherin arrogance and the Malfoy-scowl he constantly sported was just a dead giveaway. They both had to work on the way they ought to present themselves.

         And it was going to take a lot of work.

         Even a simple task as _walking_ proved to be a difficulty. The change of structure in hips and pelvises made it uncomfortable to walk in for both of them. Let alone making it seem like they possessed said bodies for over 16 years. And then there were the physical gestures. Malfoy had great difficulty in shrugging his aristocratic posture and exchanging it for a whatever-is-the-fastest-and-most-practical demeanour.  Hermione on the other hand didn't have all that much trouble with it. Over the years she, Ron and Harry had relied on imitating Malfoy whenever they were trying to get across how stupid of a git he was being. 

         So she had had lots and lots of practise.

         Hermione realised though that a complete analysis of each other was just too much work and couldn't be done in the span of 10 days.  The grammar, the way they use their voices, the facial expressions, the little subconscious quirks,... It was all too much. They just had to try and keep a low profile for the next ten days and hope people wouldn't notice.

         But there were some things that needed straightening out before they could hope to successfully pull this off.

         "So," Malfoy started as he flopped himself on the couch, "what's _really_ going on between you and the Weasel?"

         "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, but couldn't hide a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Nothing!"

         "Stop that" Malfoy sneered. "Blushing doesn't suit my face. And don't hold me for a fool; I've seen the way you interact. So spill it."

         Hermione sighed. "Really, we're just friends. Sure, sometimes there are moments when..." she trailed off. "But in the end we'll probably only remain that; friends".

         Malfoy quirked an eyebrow.

         "Those 'moments', what exactly do you mean by that?" he asked. "Moments of platonic shagging?"

         "Merlin, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. "Get your mind out of the gutter! Not everyone is as 'loose of spirits' as you Slytherins."

         "I know" he replied offhandedly. "So I advise you to enjoy these upcoming ten days to the fullest, since that's the closest you'll ever got to that amount of fun."

         "Don't even make me think about it" Hermione grunted. "So, are _you_ currently, er, 'shagging' anyone?"

         "My my aren't we prying?" Malfoy said. "Let's just say that my nights are never lonely and that I have lots of girls at my disposal to ensure that."

         "Don't make me gag" Hermione huffed.

         "Gag all you like" Malfoy said. "At least I don't have a sexually oppressed stick up my bum."

         "We've switched bums, remember" Hermione pointed out.

         "Oh, that's right. So perhaps I should go and find a pretty lesbian and go and get that stick removed whilst it is still in my possession. I'm always up for experiments" he said with a wink.

         "That's not funny" Hermione shrieked. "As long as you treat my body with respect; I'll do the same. But don't expect me to do so otherwise."

         "Alright, alright" Malfoy said. "No need to get your panties in a twist. I'll be good."

         "You'll better be!" Hermione huffed as she got up from her chair. "I'm going to lunch"

         They had been practising throughout the morning without having had any breakfast. Hence; she was starving and needed some nourishment. Even if that meant facing the Slytherins during that process.

         This, in Hermione's book, was the worst lunch by far. She felt like a rabbit that had been dropped in a nest of angry vipers. When she had first approached the Slytherin table a rush of fear had crept up on her. She felt as if they could see right through her disguise.

         But, off course, they didn't.

         But that didn't make the whole experience any better. It appeared that miss pug-face Pansy Parkinson had a rather clingy personality. Hermione had to fight not to hurl when Pansy kept stroking her inner thigh all the way through lunch. She couldn't possibly believe Draco actually fancied this girl. She really needed to consult him on how to get rid of Pansy. Quickly.

Hermione also had to fight the almost automatic urge to cross her legs. She doubted Malfoy would like it if she did that; either everyone would think he was gay or either deprived of testicles. Either way; she didn't think he'd be pleased with either of those assumptions. So she kept her legs firmly apart, tried very hard to ignore Pansy's wanton touches and ate her lunch. She couldn't help but steal envious glances at the Gryffindor-table where Malfoy was seated with Harry and Ron. If only she could talk to her friends about this.  Having their support would surely get her through this. But no; she only had Malfoy and the Slytherins.

Goody!

"Everything alright 'Mione?" Potter asked worriedly as they were sitting in the library while doing their Transfiguration homework. "You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm just spiffing" Draco answered sarcastically, not looking up from his book. Sure, he was having to endure the presence of Potty and the Weasel; but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

"You know you can tell us if there's anything wrong, right?" Weasley said.

"_Cramps_!" Draco blurted out, hoping this would get them of his back.

It did.

Draco had to suppress a smirk. Of all the times he heard the girls use this excuse he never thought he was ever going to get to use it and get away with it. Now the two goodie-goodies started babbling about the upcoming Quidditch season.  Draco praised himself lucky that it wouldn't start for another month, or Granger was going to have to take his place. And he honestly didn't think she had so much as touched a broom since those flying-lessons in their first year.

Draco looked over at the table on the far left and saw Granger sitting there. He had to hand it to the girl; she had endurance. From the moment she had sat down for lunch Pansy had been all over her and had been stalking her ever since, and she hadn't even flinched.

Honestly, even he himself wasn't that strong-minded.

         "I can't believe you did that!" Malfoy bellowed as he stormed into their shared common room.

         "Well, what did you expect me to do?" Hermione shrieked in defence.

Today didn't go exactly as planned. Apparently today, of all days, Pansy had decided to try and put a move on Malfoy. Hermione was both shocked and horrified when right after dinner she suddenly had found herself pressed against the wall and engulfed in an aggressive lip-lock by abovementioned individual.

         That was one exotic fantasy that just went right out the window. 

         ...

         If only it hadn't been Pansy.

         ...

         "You didn't have to slap her!" Malfoy pointed out. "You know what it will take me to get her back on my good side."

         "You honestly want her?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

         "No. Are you kidding? But I need to play nice with her because of our family ties. Good way to mess things up Granger."

         "So _I'm_ messing things up, am I?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't you think that it's utterly pathetic to be friends with someone because your daddy tells you to?"

         Malfoy glared at her.

         "I don't need your judgement; Mudblood."

         "This is getting old, Malfoy" Hermione huffed.

         "So is this whole arrangement" Malfoy growled. "From here on you won't slap my friends and I won't slap yours and for the rest; we keep out of each others way."

         "You're sure about that?" Hermione asked.

         "Yes" Malfoy spat.

         "What if you suddenly were to need my help?" she asked dryly.

         "I don't need any help!"

         "Alright," Hermione said light-heartedly, "but if you suddenly were to decide that you would need my help tomorrow; don't come crying to me."

         "Trust me; I won't" Malfoy said as he made his exit towards his room, leaving a surprisingly cheerful Hermione standing in the common room who for some reason was quite looking forward to tomorrow morning.

End of day one, part two.

A/N: Right, I know that this chapter was kind of... 'blah'. But I think tomorrow will make up for it. ;)


	4. Day two

Wow, did my mailbox just explode. Giggles I like it when it does that.  Thanks to: **Ronslilprincess, Sandalino Silvio Leif, awwwwwww, Scarlet Soul, Sexy Single Slytherin, reeldancer, Richiied, Cassiel Oliviarin, Morgan27, Marble Angel, PotterFrEaKz44-50, Virginia C. Weasley, GLimmer Conlon O'Learyn, dracos-kiki, rainbowfairy, Katherine5, Mikasa Wormhole, Jazzylady, ILOVEPADFOOTANDPRONGS, Lucyferina.**

**Helen88UK:** It will eventually, but not until the switch is over. Otherwise that would be kind of icky wouldn't it. ;)

**Nottelinwho**: Shit! I'm kind of busted now aren't I? You see; first I was planning on making it two weeks. Then ten days. But out of shortage of day-filling it turned out to be only 7 days. I guess I sort of read over that error. Thanks for mentioning it!

**Concerned Mother:** I was preparing myself for Flames, but I didn't think I'd get it this early in the storyline. I doubt you'll be reading this, but I still feel like I need to respond somehow. I'm sorry you think that this is a 'pedaphile's piece of near-pornographic fantasy', but it's not my fault that your kids are rummaging through the R-rated section when they're clearly too young for it. I rated this R for a reason. And by the way; you don't stumble across it unless you go and look for something R. Hence; not my fault. My story is well set within the guidelines of what R is and usually stories within that rating are much worse than this. Honestly; there are hundreds of fics out there about adult characters like Snape pairing up with teenagers like Harry or Hermione and _I'm_ being scolded for having the word 'tampon' in the title and writing about two teenagers looking at themselves in the mirror? I'm not sure what kind of person you think is typing this story, but it's not some old perv who gets his kicks out of writing about naked teenagers and shocking the hell out of poor kids who accidentally read it. I'm just a 20-year old girl who was bitten by a plot-bunny and who has had too much time on her hands since her exams were over. And yes, I am extremely jealous of JK Rowling's talents. Who isn't? I love the Harry Potter books, that's why I write fanfiction about it. Your point being?

**Just to make things clear to everyone so I won't get any more flames from angry moms: This is an R-rated story that doesn't dodge the description of both male and female bodily functions! I'm just trying to make the situation as true to life as possible in a somewhat humoristic way. And if you think it's bad now, I'm going to have to warn you: it's only going to get worse and worse. Thanks for your attention and on with the story...**

**Day two: Monday**

The next morning a loud banging noise on her bedroom door waked Hermione up. As soon as she opened the door Malfoy stormed in and shouted: "You bitch! You could have warned me!"

         "I _could_ have," Hermione replied whilst stifling a yawn, "but you so eloquently put that you didn't need my help, so...".

         _"This is different!"_ he growled.

         "Is it?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

         "Yes, damn you!"

         "So..."

         "So?" Malfoy frowned.

         "So..." Hermione repeated whilst raising her eyebrows pointedly while Malfoy seemed to catch on what she meant.

         "So could you help me with this?" he asked grudgingly.

         "You didn't say the magic word" Hermione said.

         "You're joking, right?" Malfoy growled.

In reply Hermione raised her eyebrows again in expectation and to point out that she was not kidding. She was by no means planning on making this easy for him. She had him cornered and they both knew it. She might as well make him suffer in the process.

         "Fine!" Malfoy spat helplessly. "Could you _please _help me with this".

         "That didn't hurt, now did it" Hermione said cheerfully, feeling very pleased with herself. "Come with me" she continued as she walked over to the bathroom. Draco stalked behind her, still fuming, but kept it safely inside until he got what he needed from her. Hermione pulled open a drawer under the sink, took out a blue box and opened it.

         "Okay, so _this_," she said whilst holding up a something wrapped in a white piece of paper, "is a tampon".

         It looked very much like Malfoy just wanted to hide in embarrassment, but tried hard not to show it. For Hermione this just made this whole embarrassing situation worth it. She pulled the wrapper off and continued to explain. She really felt uncomfortable in having to show this to Malfoy. It wasn't really the explaining-thing, it was more so the thought of Malfoy poking around in her nether-regions for the next couple of days that was disconcerting. But there really wasn't much she could do about that, so she just had to put herself into 'teaching-mode' and help him through this.

         "You hold it like this" she said whilst clearly showing Draco which fingers should go where. "Then you position the caps at your entrance, push it in to _here _(she pointed to the end of the outer capsule)and then push the inner capsule in with your index finger. Extract the caps; et voila. You're fine for a couple of hours. Just make sure the extraction-string remains on the outside."

         "Right" Malfoy answered businesslike whilst trying to keep as much dignity as one could master in a situation like this.

         "So here you go" Hermione said while pushing the box of tampons in Malfoy's hands. "Try it."

         "What? Here?" Malfoy asked surprisedly.

         "Well yeah" she said while she made her way out the bathroom to give him some privacy. "What does it matter? Do you really want to do this alone?"

         "Fine!" Malfoy growled, but he knew she had a point. He really could use some help if something were to go wrong, not that he even wanted to think about that.

         "I'll be outside" Hermione said. "Since it's the first time you do this you better take a couple of deep breaths and try to relax. Your muscles will cramp up otherwise and it can be rather difficult if-"

         "Fine, fine, fine!" Malfoy said while waving his hand dismissingly. "I get it, just go!"

         "Right" Hermione said. "Oh, and you might want to squat. It's the easiest position to-"

         "GO!"

         "Fine" Hermione said while closing the door behind her.

         "You okay, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. He had been in there for five minutes and still hadn't given a sign of success.

         "Yes" he answered, but sounded rather strained.

         "Did you get it in?"

         "Not yet"

         "You're not relaxing are you" Hermione said, more a statement than a question.

         "Can you fucking blame me?" Malfoy spat. "A man shouldn't have to shove anything up his body. Ever! It's unnatural. And these things fucking hurt, damn you! They don't fit."

         "It's because you're not relaxing" Hermione pointed out.

         "_And I can't stand the sight of blood!" _Draco continued as if she hadn't said anything. "It's not hygienic!"

         "If you're done ranting I might suggest a different approach" Hermione said casually.

         "Which is?"

         "Pads"

         "Pads?"

         "Yep. They're in the cupboard under the sink. Take one out of the box, rip the paper off and past it into your..._my_, knickers. Fold the wings and paste them on the underside. Got it?".

         "Yeah" he replied.

         After a minute of silence Malfoy came out of the bathroom looking rather dishevelled.

         "It feels like I'm wearing a diaper" he commented.

         "I know. That's why I prefer tampons" Hermione said. "I suggest you take them along anyway and try them again later".

         "Sure whatever" Malfoy said while making his way out, clutching the two boxes to his chest. "I swear to God, Granger, if you ever tell anyone about this I'll put the Avada Kedavra on you and gladly spend a life sentence in Azkaban for it."

         "Consider me warned" she replied huffily as she watched him leave.

         'This whole situation is totally messed up' she reckoned. 'Malfoy gets his period, comes to me for help and then runs off with my femmy-products. If I didn't know any better I would send myself for a check-up at St Mungo's.'

****

In Draco's opinion, life sucked immensely.

Not only was he in a girl's body, he was in Grangers body; a Muggleborn, a Gryffindor, a Goodie-goodie, a girl who's menstrual cycle couldn't be less convenient _and_ who had the most boring class schedule ever!

Why did she have to be such an intellectual? Why?

Advanced Arithmancy?

Ancient ruins?

Who needs that, honestly?

And then the fact that Draco never in his life had taken one of these courses was slightly alarming. Even more so that Granger was on top of each of these classes. Draco had sufficiently prepared himself in getting a hang on the infamous 'please-oh-please-I'm-so-smart-so-let-me-answer-this-question-arm-rise' Granger has sported since day one at Hogwarts.

The arm-thing he quickly got a hang of.

Problem was; he didn't know any of the answers.

And all the bloody note-taking was giving him a cramp in his hand. Usually he just duplicated someone else's with the flick of his wand. Couldn't do that now, now could he? He was just fortunate that nobody so far had noticed that Granger magically had become left-handed over night. Not much he could do about that anyways.

And he really did not like the girls' school uniforms. It's breezy under those skirts! He constantly had to fight the urge to start pulling on the damn thing to make it cover more leg. And those nylons are itchy! Why do they even wear those awful things? It's summer! Just after five minutes of wearing them he had already managed to get two ladders in them. And how can girls look so relaxed when they sit with their legs crossed like that? When Draco was finally able to put one leg over the other (which felt damn unnatural) he constantly felt like with one little nudge he would tumble out of his chair.

And he still had not totally gotten used to those damn bra's! It was really uncomfortable having something pressing into your ribcage all day long. And getting the damn things on was mostly based on sheer dumb luck. Draco also figured out that throwing the thing across the room in pure frustration did not help much. So, after some careful consideration Draco had managed to transfigure some of Hermione's bra's so they would open at the front. Much easier! He just couldn't understand why they just hadn't made them that way. Are they _trying_ to make things difficult for themselves? _Women!_

But out of all this the thing he detested most was the menstruation-thing. He really, _really,_ did not like that. He couldn't believe that every single girl went through this.

How can they stand it?

With all the blood and all....

He really didn't like the sight of blood.

_Damn it all! _

         "You call this _notes_?" Hermione asked resentfully while waving the parchments in front of Draco.

         "Hey, I worked hard on those" Draco noted, still feeling the ache in his hand.

         "Possibly, but I'm going to have to decipher this if I'm supposed to be able to get my homework done with this" she commented.

         "Not my fault you can't read."

         "Oh, I can read. You just can't write!"

         "Oh, stuff a sock in it Granger" Draco grunted. "I had a rough day, so leave me alone. It's exhausting being you, you know. Constantly bouncing up and down your seat whilst waving your hands in the air does tend to take the wind out of you."

         "Oh _please_" Hermione said. "As if you knew any of the answers."

         "Hey! I'm smarter than you think. I managed quite nicely, thank you very much." _Liar, liar, pants on fire.  _

         "Fine, whatever. I'm going to try and decipher this." Hermione said as she walked off to her room to get to work. She had a cramp in her facial muscles, something she didn't even know one could get. All day she had to mind herself to keep scowling, frowning or glaring. But after a while she would forget about it and her face would slip back into neutral.

Not that Malfoy did much better in her stead, anyway. When they had been practising earlier, and he had to learn to relax his face more, he kept putting up this goofy expression. Like he just had gotten a lobotomy or something. And what made it even more disturbing was that it didn't even look like he was doing it on purpose.

Scary!

And Hermione also had virtually been forced to stuff a fist in her mouth all day. It's uncanny how gruelling it is not to answer any questions while you damn well know the answers. For the first two periods she had to force herself to sit on her hands so they wouldn't automatically pop up.

         They tend to do that, apparently.

Before she was going to bed Hermione was standing in her bathroom not knowing if she should feel eager or revolted. As a kid she had often been resentful towards the male species for getting to pee while standing up. Growing up; she had gotten over it. But now she had the opportunity to fulfil her childhood fantasy.

And besides; she had been holding it since the body-switch and really, _really,_ needed to go. She had to go so badly that she was doing the infamous 'Legs-pressed-together-I-really-need-to-go-pee'-dance.

She raised the lid of the toilet seat, unbuttoned her pants and reached inside. As the tips of her fingers found what she was looking for, the thought 'I can't believe I'm doing this' popped up into her head and wouldn't go away. She had to force herself to take a slightly firmer grip and take it out of her pants.

"For gods sake, just do it you bloody wimp" she cursed herself, feeling the preverbal water rising by the moment.

And she did.

With a sigh of release I might add.

She had a couple of close calls aiming-wise but all-in-all it went alright. After she was done she tucked herself back in (she had decided early on that she carried on the left, since she wasn't about to go to Malfoy to ask this piece of personal information) and went to wash her hands feeling odd that such a simple action could make her feel so proud of herself.

End of day two

A/N: Mha! This chapter was fun to write. When a guy gets a girl-body you just can't drop the menstruation-thing now can you? Do you guys have any idea how long I have been looking for the word 'Sanitary towel'? _(EDIT: spurred by helpful reviews I changed it to 'Pads')_ No one I knew seemed to know what the term in English was. And you can't find the damn thing in a dictionary. I just hope this is correct.

And the thing about Draco transfiguring the bra so it would open from the front is a nod to Campy Capybara from adultfanfiction.net.

Please review. puts on adorable puppy eyes Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!


	5. Day three

Sorry that I'm not giving a personal thank you to everyone. Too many people! I just want to say thank you for everyone who stuck up for me, who gave me synonyms for 'Sanitary towels' (I'm changing it to 'pads', by the way. Sounds better) and who are reviewing me multiple times. You know who you are, and I do too even though I'm not telling you in person. 

**Thanks too:**

Ronslilprincess, dracos-kiki, liv (marble angel), ILOVEPADFOOTANDPRONGS, mintytoothpick, Sandalino Silvio Leif, diehard draco hermione, angelsflame265, Sarah, Cassiel Oliviari, XcoldfreakX, GryffindorGirl14, KissByARose, Virginia C. Weasley, schizophrenicpsyco, Blue-Kool-Aid, Sora Ketsueki, Richiied, lucy, Murto, 0rchid

**Clairseach84:** Well, I'm explaining it by saying that she purposely didn't drink anything and really didn't want to go. cough And because I already had to split up day one into two chapters and I really didn't want to make it three and ending up not having anything for the remaining days. cough ;)

**ateh emi:** Trust me, I've been having a problem with the voice thing too. Sometimes I'm imagining a conversation and suddenly realise that my mental picture should be the other way around. Tisk Tisk.

**harry-or-dracos gal**: For romance you'll have to wait till after the switch. Patience! ;)

Day three: Tuesday

Hermione didn't think it was just.

         Why did Malfoy get the good chunk of hair? _She_ was the girl (of was anyways), so why did she get stuck with a ball of yarn while Malfoy gets hair that is just basically silk. She found herself standing a surprising amount of time in front of the mirror just running her hand through her hair just to see it fall exactly into place again.

It's not normal.

Yesterday they had exchanged their grooming products. It was quite needed, since it would be quite odd if Draco Malfoy were to show up for breakfast smelling like Hermione's strawberry shower gel.

Through this Hermione had found out an interesting thing.

Draco Malfoy,...

...the high and mighty Slytherin pureblood-prat,...

...used...

_...baby-shampoo!_

Would she be so mean as to tease him with this?

...

Yes!

...

Duh!

...

Hermione would also be having to shave her beard today, since she had finally grown a five-o-clock shadow. Hermione had been quite surprised that it hadn't been necessary sooner.  She had started to think Malfoy didn't grow any facial hair, but apparently it was just a little slow.

'Like his brain' she thought with a smirk as she lathered her face with shaving cream. If she had been jealous of him because of his hair, she sure was jealous of him now. She, like most girls, openly resented the male species for only having to shave their faces. But Malfoy apparently only had to shave his face... what? Once or twice a week? This while Hermione (in her old body) had to shave and/or pluck the hair on her legs, armpits, bikini-zone, eyebrows and -not that she would even admit this under gunpoint- upper lip.

"Ruddy bastard" Hermione mumbled as she carefully traced the razorblade over the base of her neck. 

            Draco was standing in the shower, washing his hair. He was starting to get quite used to handling the bushy mess Granger was born with. He actually thought he could handle it better than _she_ did.  After they would have their old bodies back he would have to introduce the girl to a little thing called 'hair conditioner'. He did still get a little overwhelmed when in the morning he woke up shrouded with some sort of curly mass.

         But after a few seconds the situation tended to sink back in.

It was a little disturbing how _well_ he took all this in. Changing gender and all. Sure, even if the change was permanent he would never be able to see himself as a girl -and he would probably kill himself if it actually were permanent- but sporting the knowledge that it wasn't made him feel reasonably comfortable in his new attire. 

But meanwhile he did find out a lot of stuff about girls he really didn't care to know about.

Well, he did _know_ them, he just -like most other males he reckoned- liked to pretend they didn't do all those things. But now he was forced to realise that, for instance, a girl's digestion system worked just the same as a guy's; with everything that came along with it.

He liked it better when girls were these perfect mythical Veela-esque creatures that only used bathrooms for girly-gossip or re-applying their make-up and never had to release any form of air from any parts of their bodies.

Damn shattered illusions!

Things would at least be a lot better if only he didn't have to spend time with the Gryffindors. Draco did have to admit; the conversations might be boring as Hell, but they did know how to brighten up the place with their spontaneous outbursts of 'having some fun'. But how they suddenly seem to be able to conjure up two dozen pints of Butterbeer (or what not) was beyond him. His head was now thumping from a vicious hang-over as a result from the amount of spirited beverages he had digested last night. He really shouldn't have been drinking so much, but he found that constantly having a glass to his lips kept him from having to talk to people. Somehow the thought that Granger's body wasn't as used to alcohol as his was had slipped his mind.

Well, now he knew.

Painfully.

Draco was actually quite relieved to note that Granger wasn't exactly what they call a typical girly-girl. Hence; he wasn't called in to do much girl talk.

Thank God.

Although he would find himself quite apt to fill several minutes of conversation about 'the time of the month'. Something he felt both proud and disturbed about. Same thing when he finally was able to use those bloody tampons.

Proud and disturbed.

He also found himself having an unusual craving for hugs. He assumed that this was a side-effect to the 'time of the month'-thing. Quite disquieting since he never was much of a hugger... at all. That's perhaps explains why most girls seem to have to hold on to a pillow or blanket or any other fluffy object before they could sit down and relax themselves.

Odd.

At first he was quite thankful that he wouldn't be having to shave his face for the coming week. But after a day or so her realised that he had to start shaving other body parts instead. Something that isn't quite a easy as it looks. Over the last few days he had gashed open his ankles several times over.

And it wasn't only shaving.

Oh no.

There was also _plodding_.

Damn girls. Why can't they just be born bald?

Draco also found it quite interesting to note that he didn't actually feel more primitive. He figured that residing in the body of a Muggle-born would feel like taking a step back in the evolutionary stases. But it really didn't.

He wasn't exactly sure what that meant actually.

But he did know one thing:

            He really should cut back on playing with his breasts. This was getting ridiculous.

Hermione was sitting in potions class which she shared with the Slytherins (or better the Gryffindors, since she was a Slytherin now) waiting for class to start when suddenly she heard her own name pop up in a conversation. Hermione tried to lean backwards far enough so she could hear, but not too far so it would be obvious that she was eavesdropping.

"Hermione did _what_?" Seamus shrieked in shock.

         "She kissed Lavender" Neville repeated.

         Hermione's jaw dropped in horror. HERMIONE DID _WHAT?_

         "When?" Seamus asked eagerly.

         "Last night" Neville said.

         "I knew it!"

         "Knew what?"

         "That she was batting for the other team" Seamus said triumphantly.

         "How did you know?"

         "Well, she's a little butch, now isn't she!?"

         "_HEY_!" Hermione yelled indignantly as she twisted around in her seat to face the two gossipers.

         "What's up with you Malfoy?" Seamus asked disgustedly.

         'Shit!' Hermione thought as reality suddenly sank in.

         "Nothing that concerns you, Finnigan" she said in the most resentful voice she could muster. "I'd just appreciate that you kept your despicable gossiping to yourself. There's no need for me to know about the Mudblood and the twisted urges her primitive mind seems to contain."

         '_That sounds about right'_ she thought.

         "Oh _please_" Seamus said. "Look who's pretending to be a homophobe. What about you and Blaise Zabini then?"

         "What about me and Blaise Zabini?" Hermione frowned.

         "Like you don't know" Seamus said suggestively.

         "Why don't you tell m-" Hermione said aggressively, momentarily forgetting that the angry banter was directed at Malfoy and not at her, but got cut off when Malfoy walked in and all eyes turned towards him. Lavender seemed to twist in her seat rather nervously.

_         'That stupid idiot!' _she thought, fuming.__

_         "What did you do?" _Hermione bellowed as she dragged Draco into their common room.__

         "Having a hang-over" Draco grunted while rubbing his head.

         "You _kissed_ Lavender Brown!" Hermione shrieked while waving her arms.

         "Oh"

         "Indeed... 'oh'. Now everyone thinks I'm gay!"

         "Well, at least now there's something exotic about you" Draco said with a smirk.

         "Bugger off, Malfoy" Hermione spat. "What the Hell happened?"

         "Well, the Gryffindors started having another party in the common room because Finnigan finally was able to turn water into Rum."

         "And..." Hermione insisted.

         "There was a lot of Rum and things got a little carried away and-"

         "You decided it would be a good idea to go smooching with one of my former dorm-mates?"

         "Basically" Draco said with a shrug.

         "You go and fix this, damn you!" Hermione yelled.

         "Fine. Fine. Fine" Draco said dismissingly. "But only if _you_ patch things up with Pansy."

         "O Jeez..."

         "Granger!"

         "_Fine_! I'll patch things up with Pansy if you make everyone stop thinking that I fancy girls."

         "Fine!"

         "Fine!"

End of day three.

A/N: yes, I know I'm evil for stopping here. It's in my nature. grins  See you tomorrow.


	6. Day four

**Thanks for reviewing! **

0rchid, Adrian Pucey, Helen88UK, mintytoothpick, Blue-Kool-Aidn, Hermione k Malfoy, Amanda, i n o j, mermaidQt, awwwwwww, Luna, diehard draco hermione, 0xsammie], Erin, Katherine5, Flaming Bubbles of Death, rainbowfairy, lucy, Angel,

**harry-or-dracos gal:** On the other hand, you'll have a bunch of chapters to read when you'll get back instead of having to wait like the others. :) And I suppose Hermione isn't so upset is because of the knowledge that it's only temporary. She not happy about it, but she's dealing. If it were permanent she'd probably be in restraints (like I'd be). 

**DarkBeholder**: Thanks and er... Dark: I'll take it under consideration. cough Never gonne happencough ;)

**Richiied**: JK Rowling has recently confirmed Blaise to be male. I know, I had my money on girl. But in my story he's male, so there you go.

**pinacles of green:** Well, I suppose you'll be reading this when you're back already, so I suppose you're quite happy now seeing a whole bunch of chapters to read up on... probably to find out that everything you just asked for isn't gonna happen. ;)

**Fluff:** You are the first person here who's asked me to take things slow. Damn, I think I'm going to be disappointing both sides. :)

**Otter My Love:** Aw, I got your first review? Hun, you can't go wrong as long as it's flattering. ;)

Day four: Wednesday

         "Hermione did _what_?" Seamus shrieked as the seventh years waited for Professor McGonagall to start their Transfiguration class.

         Hermione leaned back a bit so she could hear. She hoped Malfoy had solved her problem and was quite keen on hearing that.

         "She kissed Harry!" Neville repeated.

_WHAT?_

With a tumble Hermione fell out of her chair.

"Everything alright Draco?" Crabbe asked worriedly.

"No!" Hermione grunted as she scrambled herself off the floor. "That stupid little-"

"Why did you go and kiss Harry for?" Hermione yelled as she dragged Malfoy back into their common room.

"You're making it sound like I enjoyed it" Draco said with a sour face. "At least everyone's off of the gay-thing."

"He's my best friend, Malfoy!"

"Indeed, so there's no reason for anyone else to think that you're into him."

"Then why else would I kiss him?"

"Because you're emotionally unstable" Malfoy shrugged.

"_I am not_!"

"Well, you are now! Honestly woman, a kiss doesn't have to mean anything"

"_It does to me!_"

"Well then, that's _your_ problem now isn't it? You asked me to get you off the gay-thing and that's what I did. Honestly, I even kissed _Potter_ to do it. And that goes into the archive of things-I'm-most-trying-to-forget. Now you just need to hold up your end of the bargain and fix things with Pansy."

"All right. I will" Hermione said huffily.

"You will?" Draco asked with a slight frown, having expected her to put up more of a fight.

"Yes. At least one of us has high enough morals to hold to the deal" Hermione said as she left the room.

'_I'll fix things, all right_!' she thought angrily as she strutted through the halls in search for Pansy.

"-Yuk, now that's a sight that outdid my appetite-"

"-Ew, honestly, can't they get a room-?"

Draco looked up from his dinner to see what all the racket was about. He quickly wished he hadn't. He choked on his potatoes and with a clatter he let his cutlery drop to his plate. Granger had gotten Pansy on her good side again all right. So well that Draco was now watching Pansy practically smothering her with her body during lunch and affectionately ruffling her fingers through her –or better; _his_- hair. 

Now there's a sight he could have done without.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently as she was dragged into her common room. "Not happy with your new steady girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not!" Draco growled. "What _did_ you do?"

"I admitted to Pansy how much she really meant to me" she said dryly. "That I just slapped her because I was scared of how deep my feelings for her really were. But that I finally sorted myself out and that I wanted her to be my steady girlfriend."

"_How could you do this to me_?" Draco asked helplessly.

"Surprisingly easily!" she answered evilly.

         "You fix this!" Draco threatened. "_Really_ fix this!"

         "If you fix things with Lavender and Harry without making me look like some wanton hussy!" Hermione said.

         "How am I supposed to do that?" Draco asked powerlessly.

         "You know; that question says a lot about you" Hermione pointed out.

         "Sod it" Draco spat. "Fine! I'll try! Just get Pansy off my back and keep her out of my pants".

         "Ew!" Hermione said with a gag.

         "Seems like you don't know her as much as you thought" Draco said with a smirk. "Even if you don't break up with her, she's still your girlfriend for three days. And word is that she moves fast in her relationships".

         "I can keep her at arms length if I want. I made it clear to her that I don't enjoy public displays, so I'll be fine as long as I don't find myself alone with her" Hermione huffed, but had gotten a little scared all the same.

         "Perhaps" Draco said. "But do you really want to test it?"

         "Fine!" Hermione snorted. "I'll fix Pansy if you do your side of the bargain."

"Fine" Draco said.

_"Without kissing anyone!_" Hermione yelled after him as he made his exit out of the common room.

         Hermione was lying in her bed, trying hard to find her sleep.

It was all becoming a bit much.

In one day she had both gotten together and broken up with Pansy Parkinson, kissed Lavender Brown and kissed Harry. Well, she didn't really do all that, but somehow she did.

         She realised that she really had to keep Malfoy on her good side. She only hoped he would do the same, cause she would damn well retaliate if necessary. And then the domino-effect would start up again.

But she thought he had gotten the point. He _did_ fix things with Lavender and Harry, after all.  He told Lavender that it just happened because of the amount of Rum he had absorbed (which was true) and told Harry that it was just a desperate attempt to get people off the gay-thing (which was also true). And they both seemed to understand.

Hermione did was a little worried when Malfoy told her about the disappointed look on Lavender's face when he had told her that it hadn't meant anything.

...

Blimey!

Draco was brushing his teeth before he was about to turn in. He couldn't help but snort every time he thought back on the conversation he had with Potter earlier. 'Brave saviour of the Wizarding world', my bum! As soon as he finds himself in a lip-lock with a girl for whom he has no fuzzy feelings for his knees get all wobbly and no coherent sentence seems to be able to escape his mouth.

Draco could only imagine how the bloke would react when a girl kissed him in which he _did_ was interested in.

Die on the spot?

'One can only hope' he thought with a grin.

End of day four

A/N: 'kay, I suppose this was rather short and a little 'blah' again. It has it's ups and downs. Tomorrow will be rather good I think. No it's not what you're thinking! That's for the day after tomorrow. grins like a Cheshire cat Nope still can't pronounce 'Cheshire'. My tongue doesn't bend that way.

No I have not been drinking. :)


	7. Day 5

**Day five: Thursday**

Hermione, can we talk for a moment? In private?

No Draco thought annoyedly as he turned around and saw the Weaslette approaching him in the Gryffindor common room.

Where do you want to go? he asked, trying not to sound to troubled.

Lets go upstairs, she said.

For a moment there, Draco was worried the stairway to the female dorms was going to go slippery slide on him since boys arent allowed up there. But off course, since he was a girl now, that didnt happen. When he first entered the room he noted that it was quite different from his old shared dorm, but he figured that it was because he currently found himself located in a tower and not because he was in a girls dorm.

He watched the Weaslette -_Damn, whats really her name!?-_ as she sat herself down on a bed, which he guessed was hers, so he walked over and sat on the bed across from her.

I thought you wanted to talk? he said bluntly.

I do. I just...

So? What is it?. He really didnt want to draw this out any longer than it should.

I slept with Dean, the girl blurted out.

_O god, its one of *those* talks._

Dean Thomas? Draco asked.

Yes off course Dean Thomas. What do you think? That I have a whole stack of Deans hidden in my closet?

Draco frowned.

I thought you were together with Potter.

Harry? Stop kidding around Hermione, you know very well that hes going steady with Luna.

Now Draco was totally confused.

Luna?

Lovegood. Honestly Mione, are you alright?

Im fine, Draco said, trying to recover from his momentary laps. You said you wanted to talk.

Yeah she said while fidgeting with her nails. I just want... need to talk to you about this.

And from the way she said it, Draco just knew that this girl had just lost her virginity. He needed to get himself into girl-talk mode. Something that is not that easy considering hes a guy.

So... how was it? he asked, that being the first question popping into mind.

It was... I dont know, she said with a sigh and then leaned closer and dropped her voice a bit. I dont think we did it right.

What do you mean by that? Draco asked, now being quite curious himself. Theres a _wrong_ way to do it?

Well, it was rather brief, she said. And even so it wasnt very pleasant. Not for me anyway, but he seemed to enjoy himself though. I dont know. Do you think theres something wrong with me?

Draco pondered for a second.

Did he prepare you sufficiently?

Prepare me? she asked with a frown.

Yes, were you lubricated enough?

I dont know, she answered with a blush. It was rather spontaneous and we got to it really quickly.

Draco rolled his eyes, thinking that Gryffindors were stupid amateurs.

Are you planning on doing it again soon? he asked her offhandedly.

I dont know, she said hesitantly. Whoever said that losing your virginity only gives a little sting should be put against a wall and be shot. It fucking bloody hurts! I dont think I can do it again.

It will get better in time you know. And besides; not all men are as clumsy as he is. But if youre dead set on Dean you should really tell him what you want. Its a females right you know, since men are practically guaranteed an orgasm.

Lifes not fair, is it? she noted with a slight smile.

Not really Draco shrugged. But you... _we,_ can get multiple orgasms. So we come back with a vengeance.

At this the Weaslette finally cracked a smile. Draco was better at this girl-talk thing that he thought.

When he proposes on doing it again, Draco said, and he probably will, just tell him that if hes not willing to put in some work, hes not getting any.

Work?

Foreplay Draco said. And if the bonehead cant find his way to your clitoris draw him a map for all I care and mark it with an X.

At this the redhead truly laughed.

How do you know all these things? she asked.

Err... books Draco said.

Figures, she said with a smirk.

She got up from her bed, seemingly done talking so Draco did the same.

Let me tell you Hermione, when you decide on sleeping with someone do it with someone who has some experience already.

Er, alright, Draco said, not really knowing how to respond to this.

You know, Ginny said suggestively. Your bedroom is in very close proximity of someone who perfectly fits that description. They dont call him the walking talking orgasm for nothing.

They call m... him_ what_?

Draco was rather taken aback by this. Walking talking orgasm? Really? Sure, his motto was; if you do something, do it right. But his,... well;... _hello_!

Girls really do talk about _everything_.

Good thing that he was apparently on their good side.

Im serious! she continued as they made their way out of the dormitory. You cant deny that he really has grown up to be bloody handsome, even though his personality is absolutely wretched. Just stuff a sock in his mouth so hell shut up and hed be fine.

...

_Or not. _

*

So Draco, do you know already when youll be getting it? Crabbe asked Hermione as they were sitting in the Slytherin common room doing their homework. Or more so him copying from Hermiones parchment. She only hoped Crabbe was smart enough not to copy Dracos name in the process, but she wasnt counting on it. Or was it Goyle? She kept forgetting.

Getting what? she asked.

You know; the mark.

The ma-?

_The Dark Mark_, Hermione realised. Malfoy was going to get the mark and become a Death Eater. Off course. Even though she had gotten to know him better over the last few days (in a rather personal way) and for the first time actually began to see him as a human instead of a spawn of Hell; he still was on the opposite side. He still sided with Voldemort.

She made a strong mental note never to disregard that again.

Er, I dont know yet she answered. You?

During Christmas break, he answered with a sigh. Goyle too. You still havent come up with anything to get us all out of it do you?

Wheels were turning in Hermiones head. _Out of it?_ So Malfoy wasnt all that keen on serving Voldemort?

Thats new.

And interesting.

*

So, anything new on my front today? Hermione asked as she and Malfoy had gotten together in their common room to exchange information.

Not much, Draco said while was flipping through his edition the Daily Prophet. Oh wait. Yeah, the Weaslette lost her virginity.

Ginny? Hermione asked in surprise.

Ginny! Draco exclaimed. The girls name had been on the tip of his tongue all day. Thank you!

What did she say to you? Hermione asked.

Well, lets just say that she didnt enjoy it very much.

Oh, poor Gin, Hermione sighed. And its another two days before I can talk to her.

Dont fret on it, Draco said. I already did.

I can only imagine what you said to the poor girl, Hermione said accusingly.

Dont underestimate me Granger, my advise would sure be better than yours, he said. Anything new on my front?

Not really. Oh wait. Yeah, Crabbe asked if youve come up with anything yet to get out of taking the Dark Mark. But other than that, nothing new, Hermione said mock-casually.

Dont! Draco said warningly as he kept his gaze on his Daily Prophet.

Dont what? Hermione asked innocently. I didnt say anything.

No, but you were going to! Draco said. Its what you do... meddling into things. This is my business and I dont have to share it with you.

Fine! Hermione said.

Fine Draco echoed.

_-Silence-_

But if you just went to Dumbledore with this-

_What did I just tell you Granger?_ Draco yelled. Leave me alone!

But what if you cant stop it? Hermione yelled in return. What if you still get the mark, even if you dont want it?

_Then thats my fucking problem!_ Draco bellowed as he got up from his seat and marched to his room.

Hermione flinched as he slammed the door shut so loudly she was surprised that it didnt fly out of its hinges. She realised she had hit quite a nerve in Malfoy.

The most logical thing for a person to do was to leave the nerve alone.

But Hermione was never all that logical, now was she?

**********

End of day five


	8. Day six

**Day six: Friday**

Over the last five days Hermione had thought herself to be dealing quite gracefully with her somewhat unconventional situation. Suddenly going from a girl to a fully developed 17-year-old boy is just asking for trouble. Just imagine dropping a pre-pubescent boy into manhood over the course of one night. Would be quite disastrous wouldn't it? Now, the idea of being a girl who has been dropped into manhood over the course of one night sounds just downright catastrophical. But Hermione, being the smart and practical person she was, dealt with it as best as she could and thought she could perfectly manage for the remaining two days.

Until this morning, that is.

"Oh bloody hell!" she exclaimed as she noticed what caused the uncomfortable aching feeling that woke her up.

Hermione had found herself rousing with a little problem. A little problem that was located in the general pants-area and it didn't seem like it would fix itself. Hermione told herself to ignore it and perhaps it would go away.

It didn't.

In fact; it only got worse. It was only until the tension around her groin was becoming downright painful that she decided she had to deal with his head on. She wasn't stupid nor naive. She knew what she had to do to fix the raging hard-on she was currently sporting. She didn't exactly know _how_, but she knew enough to just start and go from there.

She took a shuddering breath and pulled her boxers off. She gasped at the sight of her erection; it was flushed, stood proudly erect and was leaking with pre-come. In this moment Hermione truly realised how completely distorted this whole situation really was.

For gods sake, she was having an _erection_!

And she was on the verge of going to wank to get rid of it!

Whist being a girl she had never given into the need to masturbate, simply because of the fact that she didn't really know how to. Sure, she had tried once or twice out of curiosity but there never really seemed to be happening much. So she had come to the conclusion that either certain parts of her body weren't functioning as they should or she was just bad at operating them. So at night she just kept her hands 'safely above the sheets' as one could say. And besides; her hormones weren't exactly 'raging' as much as people generally say they usually do in the teenage body. Her current situation seemed to call for a different approach since male hormones demand attention in a somewhat agonizing way and are not so easy to ignore.

A rather painful twitch in her groin made her decide to bite the sour pill and get this over with. She let her right-hand wander down her stomach and gently grabbed the shaft of her erection. It felt hard as steel, yet the skin against her hand was soft as silk. Gently she started stroking her hand up and down her shaft; trying to learn how to properly stimulate herself. Her brow was wrinkled in concentration in trying to feel a sign that would indicate that she was doing it right. After a few moments of trying different things she let out a groan of relief as she found a method and a rhythm that seemed to do the trick. At first she had went for a rather gentle approach because was a little afraid to hurt herself, but she had quickly come to the conclusion that she could make use of a rather firm grip. She felt as if she was relieving herself, yet building up the ache even more. With her other hand she cupped the two sacks under her arousal and played with them between her fingers.

A delicious tingly feeling was spreading all over her body. Merlin, this felt amazing. It felt rather unsettling to have her body react so irrationally and on its own accord, yet it was exiting all the same. Warm, sticky fluid was leaking down her shaft, which from the continuous strokes from her hand she then coated herself with. She felt her cock growing harder by the minute. In the spirit of experimentation she rubbed the palm of her hand against the sensitive tip of her arousal. At this she found herself whimpering. She was stroking a fire in the pit of her stomach that desperately needed release. Her whole body was hot and flushed. By now she was fiercely thrusting her hips into her hand. This was absolute torture. She needed release. Desperately.

And she got it.

The tension that had been building in the pit of her stomach suddenly snapped and send shockwaves of pleasant warmth throughout her body. Warm cum sprayed over her hand and stomach and she arched her back off the bed while trying to stifle her moans and whimpers. She kept stroking herself whilst riding out the orgasm, until her cock admitted defeat and laid limp in her trembling hand.

She stared at the ceiling of her room while panting fiercely as if she'd just run twice around the castle. She was absolutely baffled, both from the incredible release as to the unfamiliar and overwhelming sensation her body had been subjected to. She had just wanted to get rid of her 'situation', but by doing so she realised she had just gotten an inside perspective of the male sexuality; something most women could only wonder about. She now had gotten a dash of the male perspective, but non of the female one. If that's not irony than she didn't know what was. She ran her index finger through the sticky fluid across her belly and brought it to her face to take a closer look. It was a transparent sort of white and was still warm. Hermione felt sort of glad that she could have this time to inspect all this in the privacy of her room. Until several days ago she had never even seen a naked man before. She could easily imagine how utterly overwhelming it must be to be faced with all this whilst having ones first sexual experience. Having the opportunity to slowly get accustomed with it all was a blessing. Granted; a blessing in disguise, but a blessing all the same.

She felt the semen dry up against her stomach, so she scrambled herself off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be much different for a woman. She quite hoped it didn't, since this was just heavenly.

It was Hermione's turn to do rounds that evening; another task that came with being Head Girl (or Boy). When she turned a corner somewhere on the second floor she caught sight of a boy and a girl in quite a heated embrace. They were both so caught up in each other (or each others' lips) that they probably had neglected that curfew ended ten minutes ago. Hermione's breath hitched at the sight. If it were any other two people, that spectacle would have been a sight she'd like to recall on cold lonely nights.

It would.

If it were any other people than Harry and Luna.

Honestly, how gorgeous the sight objectively might be, you don't want to run into a heated snogging-session of a person you consider the closest thing you have to a brother.

Then why can't Hermione stop looking?! O yes, because it's a preverbal train wreck!

"_Malfoy_?"

'Bugger' Hermione thought as Harry looked at her with blurry, yet clearly disgruntled eyes. 'I can never get away with anything in this body can I?'

"Curfew ended ten minutes ago, Potter" Hermione spat. "You might want to move this indoors."

And before Harry had the chance to give a snide comment in return Hermione hasted herself out of there. Might not have been al that Malfoy-esque, but she really didn't care about that right now since she was quite sure she was blushing madly.

Also not very Malfoy-esque.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she walked into the common room and encountered Draco who seemed like he was desperately trying to touch his toes while not bending his legs. In reply she was rewarded with a disgruntled growl.

"My back hurts!" he spat. He had woken up that morning with a terrible ache in the small of his back that had lasted ever since. The thing that felt best to do about that was to curl his back; but that didn't help much either.

"Ah, yes that happens," she shrugged.

"What do you mean; 'that happens'?" he grunted. "This isn't normal."

"Yes it is. Some girls get cramps, other get back pains, others get both. I get back pains."

"Then give me cramps!" Draco growled while he helplessly pressed his knuckles into his back. He had a sudden new respect for the female species. The blood, the pain and not to mention the tampons. Sure; they had the breasts, but that was only a fair compensation for the troubles they received.

"What do you do to get rid of it?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Find a poor sod who's willing enough to give you a massage."

At this Malfoy gave her a pointed look.

"No!"

"Come on, Granger! Who else can do it?"

"Ask Harry. He always does it when I-"

"Are you joking? I'm not asking Potter to give me a _massage_!"

"You can kiss him, but you can't ask him for a _massage_?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"No!" Malfoy answered bluntly.

"Then you just won't get any."

"You're cruel Granger!" Draco whined. "What if I make you a deal. You give me a massage and I'll give _you_ one next month."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but seemed to think about his proposition.

"How do I know that you'll keep your end of the bargain?" she asked him.

"Ow, come on! _I'm dying here!_" Draco bleated. "You'll just have to trust me."

Although Hermione really didn't trust Malfoy at all, she decided to give in. Worst thing that could happen was that she didn't get a massage next month. Or perhaps actually _getting_ one from Malfoy was worse. She wasn't sure yet.

As she entered his bedroom she noted that it didn't look all that much as she had expected. For some reason she expected a lot of green, silver and tons of fancy stuff that showed off Malfoy's wealth. Instead she found his room to look somewhat... bohemian. There wasn't really all that much in it; something she found surprising since it's regarding Malfoy who generally wasn't shy about showing off his money.

"Come on Granger, we don't have all day," Malfoy said as he sprawled himself out on his bed.

"Fine," Hermione said indignantly as she sat herself on the bed and straddled Malfoy's back. She noticed that it was a really strange feeling when you're about to give your own body a massage.

From the moment her fingertips pressed into Malfoy's lower back he let out a pleased sigh.

"Ahhh. That's it" he said approvingly, his voice somewhat muffled since his face was pressed in a pillow. "At least you don't have as much problems as I do. My body doesn't have all the uncomfortable quirks yours has."

"Yeah. Right" Hermione replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice while thinking of a certain incident earlier that day.

"I'm telling you; a long time ago someone has put a curse on entire the female species," Draco said, while seemingly trying not to whimper as Hermione kneaded his tender muscles. "Bleedings, cramps, backaches _and_ childbirth. That's just too evil to be accidental."

"And all because a girl listened to a snake and took a bite out of the apple," Hermione mused aloud.

"What?"

"Nothing, Muggle-stuff."

"Figures."

"So are you really such a Muggle-hater, or was that part of the 'Future Death Eater'-facade?" Hermione asked, wanting to steer the conversation back to that topic.

Draco grunted.

"You're not still on that are you?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

"Then I'm leaving," Draco said bluntly as he tried to get up, but suddenly found himself crushed down unto the bed when Hermione pressed her full weight on top of him to prevent him from leaving. And since she was now the heavier one; he found himself quite immobile.

"Fuck Granger, what do you want from me?"

"Answers" she said. "And you're going to give them or I'm crushing you into the mattress."

"Fine" Draco said reluctantly and he gasped for air when she released some of her weight from him. "'Crushing me into the mattress?' If that's not suggestive I don't know what is".

"So why don't you want the mark?" Hermione insisted as she resumed massaging Malfoys back. She hoped this direct approach might get some answers.

"I just don't want to end up like my father, all right!" he admitted reluctantly. "I'm 17 years old for Merlin's sake. I don't want to start out my life with being constantly on the run, hiding and being tortured with the Cruciatus to prove my loyalty to some Dark Lord with an impossible dream."

Hermione removed her hands from his back and twisted Malfoy around so they were facing each other, while she was still straddling him.

"You're not lying about this, are you," she said, more a statement than a question.

"No" he replied.

"I still think you should go and talk to Dumbled-"

"No!"

"Malfoy-"

"No, I'm solving this myself" he insisted. "This is my problem and I'm dealing with it. Understood Granger? And don't you go and start babbling behind my back either!"

"Fine," Hermione said reluctantly. "But just make sure you can solve it."

Draco frowned.

"What do you care if I become a Death Eater or not?"

"I don't" she said, but knew that wasn't completely the truth. "It's just... the less followers Voldemort has the better"

Draco flinched at her using the Dark Lord's name.

"What are you saying his name for?" he growled.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot?" Draco asked unbelievingly. "Damn Gryffindors..."

End of day six.


	9. Day seven

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Meave, Blue-Kool-Aid, snowflake1190, hermyandron4evr, tursi, ronslilprincess, ShinakaStar, Billys lil Riot Girl, ObSsEsSeD, Whippy Bird, bungeecord, Thucci, Forever Broken, rainbowfairy, JeanB**

**NellasLissesul**: I know, but I wasn't really prepared to take chances. And besides, I'm going to have to send you over to aff.net again in future chapters (of which I'm quite sure they're NC-17), so I guess didn't really matter. And you read _both_ versions? Wow, dedicated. :)

**dracos-kiki:** I don't think you're kidding. (I wouldn't be either ;))

**Queen of Serpents:** blinks You've actually been _looking_ for it before? That is so odd... and flattering. ;)

**Awwwwwww:** Yes, I will continue on. Lets just say that the last week was a foundation for what's to come. And I know about the reviews. That's why I have been so giddy lately. ;)

**darkpyrogoddess374:** I'm almost completely positive that eventually Harry will be paired up with Luna in the books. Not as they are right now, because they still have a bit more growing up to do before they mesh. I know most people say Harry/Ginny. It makes sense and I can see why, but every single fibre of my being just screams Harry/Luna. A part of it because they're relationship is developing the exact opposite of Harry/Cho, which we all know how that turned out. And Ron/Luna... well, just no. :)

**pinacles of green:** You can beg me all you like; no smooching till after this chapter! Too narcissistic. :)

**Treneshia**: I'm not leaving till I'm done with this.

Day seven: Saturday 

"Hey! Wow! What are you doing?" Draco shrieked.

         "Your boobs are crooked" Hermione said as she had reached into Malfoy's bra and started rearranging things.

         "Stop it! That's harassment!" he growled while he tried to get out of arms reach of the Gryffindor.

         "For Merlin's sake! They're _my_ breasts!"

         "Would you like it if I started feeling you up while claiming that it's _my_ body?"

         "I..." Hermione thought about this for a second. "Fine. You've got a point."

"Thank you" Draco said with a relieved sigh while putting his body back into order. "Honestly, just because you can't relieve your urges on Pansy anymore, doesn't mean that you can sate them on me."

"That's disgusting and you know it!" Hermione said with a sour face.

"I know" Draco admitted with a smirk. "That's why I said it."

It was the last day they were to be spending in each other's bodies and Hermione did have to admit; they were getting better along than they did in the beginning.

Well, they didn't kill each other anyway. So that's a good sign.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

'No' Draco thought annoyedly as he saw the Weasel approaching him in the corridor.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked with a sigh.

"In here" Weasley said as he held open the door to a deserted classroom.

"I swear to Salazar," Draco thought as he followed the Gryffindor into the classroom, "if he has just lost his virginity and wants to talk to me about it; _I'll scream_! What do I look like, a bloody Social Worker?!?"__

"So?" Draco asked. He felt it to be a little unnerving to be alone with the Weasel, but had to try not to show it. He was Hermione now after all. She and Weasley were friends and it's not like he wanted to hex _her_ balls off or anything.

And not just because it was physically impossible.

"I just wanted to know;" he started while staring uncomfortably at his feet, "do you fancy Harry?"

Draco snorted.

"No!"

"Then why did you go and kiss him?" Weasley asked, seemingly getting a little upset.

"I was just trying to get people of the gay-thing" Draco shrugged.

"So, are you?" he asked.

"What?" Draco frowned.

"Gay?"

"No!" Draco spat, but realised that he answered that question more for himself than for Hermione. Not that it mattered much, it was still the same answer as far as he knew.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_" Draco answered agitatedly. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Well, you see, I was just wondering if by any chance you wanted to, I don't know,-" Weasley babbled as his face seemed to go redder and redder.

"Spit it out!" Draco grunted.

"Do you want to go with me?" he blurted out.

Draco frowned.

"Go with you where?

"It's an expression" Weasley said helplessly. "I mean; do you want to be my girlfriend".

"_O jeez..._" Draco grunted. He really shouldn't have to be dealing with this. If all Gryffindor males dealt with women like Potter, Weasley and Thomas did; it's a miracle that they were able to reproduce. '_Go with me?'_ Honestly!

"Listen _Ron_, I like you and all, and I know that we have our moments, but I don't think we'll ever be anything more than friends" he blurted out in a non too friendly way, basically saying the exact same thing Granger had said to him on the first day of the switch. And he basically couldn't care less if she had been lying back then.

"Ow" Weasley said, outwardly deflating a little.

"Yeah" Draco shrugged.

After a few moments of awkward silence and mumblings in the line of 'yes', 'right,' okay', 'right', 'bye', 'see ya'h' from both parties, they left and retreated towards their individual destinations. For some reason Draco already knew that he wasn't going to tell Granger that Weasley wanted to 'go with her'. He couldn't say why, but if he had to say anything he would say that it was for her own good.

Hermione was standing in the boys bathroom on the second floor. Today was the last day she was going to be able to do this standing up and was a little sorry about that since she was getting quite used to it. She zipped open her fly, getting herself ready to 'go', when suddenly she heard the door open.

"So, she said 'no'?" she heard Harry's voice say.

"Shit" Hermione thought in a panic. She was standing there, with her... 'goods' hanging out, ready to pee, and her two best friends were walking in probably to do the same. She might have grown accustomed to having to do this boy-stile; but _not_ in public!

"Yeah" she heard Ron's voice sighing.

"Sorry mate" Harry said. "But at least you tried. Now you know if-"

...

And... she had been spotted.

Hermione was relieved to note that they seemed to chose to selectively ignore her and just went on to go do their 'business'. Hermione cursed herself for having chosen the middle stall of three. Result: she was now finding herself sandwiched between Harry and Ron. Honestly, how can guys do it this way... while being watched? Hermione even had trouble peeing when she knew someone could _hear_ her. Let alone _see_ her. She quickly noted that this didn't seem like it was a situation that was out of the ordinary. She _never_ would have imagined Malfoy, Harry and Ron standing next to each other with their 'equipment' out while peeing.  Hermione figured that she had bumped head first into some sort of male ritual thing; a time and place where all personal differences got disregarded so they could... er,... pee?

"See anything you like, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

O my God, had she just been leaning over to check on Harry's goods? Damn pervy subconscious mind!

"Not really" she huffed.

'Just keep your eyes down and pee, damn you!' she scolded herself, wanting to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Problem Malfoy?" Ron asked amusedly.

"What?" Hermione squeaked in a very un-Malfoyish manner.

Ron nodded in the direction of her 'equipment'.

"Never figured you to be the kind of person suffering from performance anxiety."

"I am not!" Hermione spat.

"Doesn't look like that to me" Harry smirked as he zipped up his fly and went to wash his hands with Ron on his tail. They left the room and Hermione could clearly hear a series of amused snorts coming from the hallway.

"Oh, thank God" Hermione said with a sigh when Harry and Ron had finally left and she could go without an audience.

When she was done, she washed her hands and left the room while trying very hard not to feel proud that her equipment had seemed to be slightly bigger than Harry's.

         In the evening both Draco and Hermione were to be found in their common room; reading.  It seemed to be some sort of unspoken agreement between both of them to spend the night in private. Partially since they both didn't really feel like they had any more obligations to the outside world while still in the other's body. It's sort of like the day you return from your vacation; it's still part of your vacation, but somehow it doesn't really count anymore. 

Draco was a little peeved. He was going to get his old body back just when the damn bleedings had stopped.

Damn stupid timing!

He was glad to finally be getting back to his old self, though. And when he did he was going to have to do some really masculine things for the first couple of days. You know how it is when you get those manly urges; when you just have to kill something, fix things, cook outdoors,...

Okay fine, so Draco had some digging to do on what one _actually_ does when having a 'manly urge', but he still felt like he should prove his masculinity in one way or another.

         He was going to miss the unlimited access to female curves though.

         'Bye bye breasts' he thought with a sigh.

Hermione realised that she was actually going to miss being able to wear all the black.  In her old body she couldn't really get away with the colour since, with her mousy complexion, it basically made her look ill. So whenever she wasn't obligated to wear her school robes she usually went for more vibrant colours.  But a week in the mysterious vampire look was kind of fun.  Although she did carefully avoid wearing the leather pants. She tried them on once for fun, but found them a tad too revealing.

         Not that she probably would object seeing them on Malfoy when he was back in his old body.

         Not that she would ever say that out loud.

         There did was a little question that she had cooped up for a couple of days that she now really wanted to ask out loud.

         "Say, Malfoy"

         "Yeah" Draco answered, while not looking up from the book he was reading.

         "What happened between you and Blaise Zabini?"

         Draco shut his eyes and grunted.

         "What did you hear?" he asked somewhat disgruntled.

         "Nothing concrete. Is there something to be heard?" she asked mischievously. 

         "Fine, I'll tell you. But it's not what you're thinking."

         "Sure it isn't" Hermione said, sounding unconvinced.

         "It isn't!" Draco insisted. "Last term during a game of 'Truth or Dare' -you know how those games can get, right?- Well, Blaise was dared to kiss me and –we were both _really_ pissed- well, the kiss lasted a little longer than required."

"How much longer?" Hermione asked.

"Errr, about a minute I suppose"

Hermione doubled over in laughter.

"'A _little_ longer'?" Hermione repeated between giggles.

"It's hard to know how long it's been when you're drunk and you don't have a timer!" Draco said, trying to defend himself.

"The fact that you're running out of oxygen should be a hint that you've been at it long enough" Hermione noted.

 "Cute, Granger" Draco said sarcastically. "But, that's it. Nothing more happened. Things just got a little blown out of proportion. I'm straight as a whistle."

         "Okay" Hermione sing-songed.

         "What?" Draco frowned.

         "Well, you had decided a little too quickly on kissing Harry the other day to be 'straight as a whistle'."

         "Well, he _is_ awfully girly" Draco commented while redirecting his attention back to his book.

         "He _is_ not!" Hermione grinned. She hadn't thought he would go along with her banter.

         "Sure he is. That's why I picked him out. Why else would a known lesbian who first kissed Lavender Brown go kissing a guy? Because; if you squint your eyes he can be mistaken for a girl" Draco said with a straight face, explaining it as if saying that one plus one is two.

"I _think_ I'm going to turn in" Hermione announced with a smirk as she got up from the futon and made her way to her room. "Goodnight Draco."

         "Goodnight Hermione" Draco said in reply as Hermione disappeared into her room.

And it would be long into the night before either of them would realise that they had just called each other by their first names.

End of day seven.

A/N: so the part of the body-switch is over; up to the next part. I'm a little nervous about it. It will be a little different from what you've read up till now, but I hope you'll like it.

- **Disclaimer**: "_Do you want to go with me?"_, "_Go with you were?" _is from **'Donnie Darko'**.  Couldn't help myself. Love that movie.

- **Disclaimer**: The part itself about Ron asking Draco to 'go with him' is dedicated to Sandalino Silvio Leif from ff.net who basically gave me the idea.

- **Disclaimer**: The peeing scene is dedicated too Campy Capybara who's review urged me on to try and write the scene anyway.

- **Disclaimer**: _"You know how it is when you get those manly urges; when you just have to kill something, fix things, cook outdoors,..." _is borrowed from **'Mulan'**.


	10. Post Switch: Chapter One

**Post switch: chapter one**

On Saturday morning, as expected, Hermione had found herself rousing in her own body again. She immediately had gone in search for a tape measurer to see if everything had gotten back to it's original size. It seemed about right although she wasn't sure about the size of her bum. Had it always been this way? _Really_?

Well, at least she wasn't coughing up any fur balls like last time.

And even though she was very glad to be having her old body back, she wasn't exactly doing a happy-joy-joy-dance. She was sort of going to miss the excitement of having a body that was completely new an unpredictable. She also noted that she had a little trouble putting her mind back into 'female-mode' when that morning she had a little 'whoops, I've got to sit down for this'-moment. But still, she was quite relieved for the comfort of her own body and having the security that everything had gone back to normal.

Well, almost everything...

When that same morning she had bumped into Draco on her way to breakfast she suddenly found herself quite incapable to find any sensible words to say. She felt as if he had just caught her doing something out of bounds. She knew it was crazy, but seeing him in the body she had carried for seven days made her feel quite ashamed of herself. As if he had some sort of backtracking device installed in it and could see what she had done with it (and she had done a thing or two she didn't want him –or anyone else for that matter- to know she had done).

But then again; that _was_ kind of silly.

But what was also silly was that Draco himself was quite resembling a deer caught in headlights that same morning... and the day after that.

And the day after that.

A week had passed and they had barely even spoken to each other. Was it out of embarrassment? Perhaps. Having someone you weren't initially close to knowing you more intimately than anyone else is rather disturbing. Every time Hermione now had to change her clothes, take a shower or go to the bathroom she automatically started blushing, thinking that Draco had done all this in her body for a week. She had been rather surprised that he hadn't made fun of her. She wasn't physical perfection and she knew quite well what her flaws were in that department. Ever since the initial switch she had been dreading the moment Draco would open his big fat mouth and point these things out to her.

But it had never come.

Why?

And apparently during those seven days Draco had taken his job in taking over Hermione's role somewhat more serious than she had initially assumed. This she had realised when suddenly she had found herself in a somewhat confusing conversation with Ginny.

"'Mione!"

"Hi Ginny" Hermione said as she saw her friend running up to her, who seemed very happy for some reason. She was just about to ask what was up, but she unexpectedly found herself squeezed in a tight hug that almost took the wind out of her.

"Ginny? You alright?" she squeaked and was relieved to see that her friend somewhat lessened her grip.

"Thanks for your advice" she said, beaming.

"Advise?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah" Ginny said with a giggle. "I haven't exactly had to draw him a map, but I did have to give him verbal instructions to get him back to base camp."

"Ginny, wha-?"

"And you were so right about the multiples-thing" she continued as she dragged Hermione along to lunch. "Girls do come back with a vengeance."

By then Hermione had gotten a vague idea what her friend was talking about.

...

Multiples?

As she was laying out her things in preparation for Double Potions Hermione thought about how surprisingly easy everything had fallen back into place again. It was like she had simply taken up her life where it had ended the week before. She was really grateful that she could talk to Harry and Ron again, although she did notice that for the first few days Ron seemed a little evasive towards her. She had just pretended not to notice it and -for whatever reason he acted that way- he seemed to get over it after a while.

And then there were some other things Hermione had grown aware of in the week after they had gone back into their old bodies; things about Draco. Things she hadn't even noticed when she resided in his body. But then again, she couldn't have noticed these things really, since it wasn't exactlyhis body that concerned her focus of attention. Not entirely anyway.She noticed how different he was –his body- when Draco himself occupied it. It was odd really -and fascinating in a way- how a person's spirit can change his or hers entire exterior. She couldn't help but watch him sometimes when she was sure that he wasn't looking; when he was at dinner or when they were in a class together. She knew every angle of his body since she had spent lots of times looking in the mirror while in it, but it just wasn't the same. Draco had a different... Aura to him. She just couldn't understand how thick everyone had been not to have noticed anything during the switch.

Everything might have gone back to normal and all, but there was one thing that from Hermione's perspective seemed to shroud everything in shadows like some big cloud of doom. Hermione was quite aware that she and Draco had grown somewhat more friendly towards each other in the past week which, keeping all the ordeals they had went through in mind, was quite inevitable and nothing out of the ordinary. But now, since Draco had gotten back into his old form -and you have to admit; it is quite a nice looking form- it was like something had clicked inside Hermione's head. For some inexplicable reason; every time he walked into view she started to get fuzzy feelings.

'Oh, this is not good' Hermione thought to herself. This is _Malfoy_! The very person who had made her life a living Hell for the past six years. The person who openly resented her for the very blood that ran through her veins. Why on earth would she regard him in a romantic –or even friendly- way? She had always thought herself to be above silly stuff like this. How many times hadn't she rolled her eyes whenever Parvati or Lavender had set their sights on their new beaux of the week and started fluttering about worrying about the shade of their mascara or what not? It didn't make any sense! It was like these feelings had just popped up over night. It's not natural. It must be some sort of side-effect to the Polyjuice-plus potion.

But then another part of Hermione –a less rational part- had come up with another possible explanation.

Had she actually started to like Draco somewhere during the course of the week, but couldn't really fancy him because he was in her body at the time? And now that he was back into his old body –and thus; able to be fancied- the floodgates of fuzzy feelings had breached?

Silly, right?

But then why did her heart start racing whenever someone even so much as mentioned his name?

Damn hormones!

If before she was worried that certain parts of her body weren't quite reacting to the opposite sex the way they should; she was quite sure they were reacting properly now. Hormones were 'raging', all right. And it was quite coincidental that they started kicking in whenever a certain blond Slytherin was to enter a room. Or when she saw him run his fingers through his hair, making it fall into his eyes again.

Or when he started fiddling with his nails whenever he started to get bored.

Or the way the muscles of his back rippled when he had to reach to get something from the upper shelf of the potions cupboard,-

_Shit! Shit!_ SHIT!

Hermione hoped they would, but those damn butterflies in her stomach didn't seem to be going away.

Instead they seemed to be nesting.

This actually wouldn't be so much of a problem if they wouldn't turn her into a bumbling idiot whenever she even so much as considered the idea of conversing with Draco. So she figured that the only way to keep her feelings to herself was to stay clear of him. And luckily for Hermione, Draco didn't really seem to mind that.

Almost a month had passed since the switch and Draco and Hermione still hadn't so much as exchanged a word to each other. Somehow they managed to do their Head-duties without conversing, by having arranged the schedules individually and hoping the other was thinking the same. It was quite a miracle that it actually worked. Not that it was ideal, but it kept themselves from having to talk to each other... for whatever reason that actually was for Draco.

This went on till on a certain evening Hermione was interrupted in her studies by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hi" Hermione squeaked as she opened the door and encountered Draco on the other side.

"Hi" Draco said. "Er, I just noticed what date it is."

"O... kay?" Hermione said with a frown.

"You know... the bargain" Draco explained.

"The b-?" Hermione started, but then it dawned on her.

_The massage_.

"Yes, er, come in" she said, trying not to sound to eager, revolted, intimidated, scared, thrilled,... just not too much of anything. They were now both standing in her room; making her feel a little lost.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know" she blurted out, wanting to give him an opening to back out of it if he wanted to.

"Ow, don't you want me to- ?"

"No. No. It's not that" Hermione quickly interrupted, trying to make it clear that the thought of him giving her a massage wasn't unappealing her. It was more the opposite that was the problem, really.

"So..." Draco said as he gestured towards the bed.

Hermione swallowed nervously as she sat down onto her bed with Draco quickly joining her. She moved to lie down, but the sudden rush of blood towards her face told her that this move was a _very_ bad idea.

"Let's just do this sitting up" she said, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Alright" Draco agreed.

Hermione turned her back towards him with her legs to the side of the bed. She remembered that in those old black and white films the actors always had to keep one foot touching the floor while sitting on a bed to keep things decent, so for some reason she firmly did the same. She almost yelped as she felt both his hands touching her shoulders.

"So, how have you been?" Draco asked, obviously trying to fill the uncomfortable silence while he started kneading her muscles. His breathing against Hermione's neck created shivers all over her spine. _He was so close!_

"Fine" Hermione answered breathlessly. "You?"

"Fine".

...

So much for conversation.

By now Draco's hands had been moving steadily downwards and were kneading the tender muscles of Hermione's lower back. She had closed her eyes and actually had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Merlin, his hands were magical. But then again, he could have been the worst massager ever and she still would have to stop herself from whimpering by his touch. She couldn't help but wonder how his hands would feel on other parts of her body. Would they be just as caring? So filled with skilled determination? Or would they be more rough and careless depending on what parts they were touching? Just when she was about to scold herself for thinking these thoughts... he removed his hands.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she answered huskily. Merlin, just the sound of his voice was enough to force her into having to go change into a dry pair of knickers. She swallowed nervously. There was a painful knot in her chest that was tightening with every passing moment. Surely he could hear the rapid thumping of her heart.

"Turn around"

She shuddered by that request. He would see it in her eyes. She hesitated. A part of her so desperately wanted him to know, but she feared his reaction to it. She knew that he did not fancy her. He had been ignoring her for a month for Merlin's sake. How could he fancy her, having seen and experienced all the things her body does? Not that _his_ body reacted all that graceful for 24 hours a day either, but it was different for a guy. She could feel him gently touching her shoulder, slowly twisting her around so she would face him. She looked up at him and that painful knot in her chest gave an aching squeeze.

'Damn it all' she thought in a rush as she put her hands on either side of his face and stretched upwards to capture his lips with her own.

Damn the consequences!

Damn if he rejects her!

Damn it all!

All she knew is that she desperately wanted to taste his lips. And that she did.

She almost cried from the sheer emotion that welled up inside of her as she felt him snaking his arm around her waist and responding to her kiss as he hugged her close to him. She stroked her tongue against his bottom lip, begging for the entry which he seemed to be glad to give. She let out a soft moan in the back of her throat as his luscious tongue embraced hers. A soft tingly feeling was spreading throughout her body as her tongue got drenched in the sensation of the foreign interior of his mouth. This was so much more than she ever had imagined it to be. She had kissed before; during several embarrassing moments in games of Truth or Dare when all-in-all she was basically made to kiss just about every boy in her class. She had even kissed Ron a couple of times –with whom, upon a time, she did see the potential formation of a relationship more than friendship- but it still did not compare to this. And it would be completely stupid and redundant to even mention Pansy's assault as a comparison.

He softly nibbled on her bottom lip as he ran his fingers through her hair. The touch of his fingers on the base of her neck made her shiver. She revelled in Draco's sweet scent. The scent she had missed for almost a month. She hadn't even noticed it when she was in his body; but now smelling it once more made her feel like she was home again. Her heartbeat quickened and she could feel his body heat scorching against her. That painful knot in her chest had all but disappeared, but the aching in her feminine core increased even more. An urgent throbbing was calling out from deep inside of her; wanting to be satiated. In this very moment she realised that for the first time she could truly imagine herself to be with a man in a sexual way. She had never felt like this before; the burning need to posses another; and _be_ possessed at the same time. She needed... something. Needed this yearning to be quenched. Wanted _more_.

And just then the kiss stopped.

She wanted to scream herself hoarse from sheer frustration.

Why did he stop? _Why_?

She looked up at him. They were both somewhat shaky. Lips swollen, eyes darkened with desire, clothing wrinkled, hair dishevelled. The electricity in the air was so thick you could almost hear the 'zing' from the static.

"I should go" Draco said in a husky voice.

"Yeah" Hermione said in agreement. She watched him leave, her mind in a haze.

When he had gone she just sat there for a moment; backtracking. After a few passing seconds, when everything had sunk in on what just had happened, she flopped herself on her bed, buried her face in the pillow and started crying... not really sure exactly why.

For feeling this way.

For kissing him.

For him kissing her back.

For stopping.

For the unquenched desire her body still felt.

She didn't really know.

And that confusion just gave her another reason to cry some more.

End of post switch: chapter one.

A/N: O dear, I suspect that after this chapter half of you want to hug me and the other half wants to smack me over the head with a baseball bat. All I can say is: sorry if you don't like the new development!

Just so you know: only three more chapters to go.

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Aileen: **ROFL! You should have said this sooner because I never even considered thongs. I bought the damn things once and I'm never buying them again. I'm not sure Hermione is the type to wear them either though. But you know, I have been considering doing a prequel of sorts with Lily and James. Would Lily wear a thong? *grins evilly*

**Appareteawayhp**: You're welcome. :)

**Heaven C.:** Ow joy, I've got a fan! The characters aren't mine though you know. ;) *sighs dramatically* _Why o Why aren't they mine?!?_

**Cinnamon**: Yeah, I know, but some people like to have them around as a security blanket during a particular rough day.

**Bambu**: The banter is always fun. I suppose that's why Draco/Hermione fics are so much fun. Not because of the smut, the pretty people, or the sexual innuendo's; but because of the banter. I'm lying through my teeth now, aren't I?

**EgyptQueen17: **To me the breasts-thing seemed like a typical thing Draco would do. Can't say why exactly. :)

**Sakuya**: Yeah, at times being a girl can suck terribly. But –to quote Draco- at least we have breasts right? ;)

**Rubberduck**: You _sooooo_ hate me right now, don't you? Sorry. And I'll check on the 'annoyedly' thing. It probably isn't a word since I wasn't sure of it to begin with. But my English dictionary basically sucks and I don't trust my spelling-check.

**BeautifullyMalicious:** Aw thanks, and I'll try.

**Amonara****:** They're going to be a bit longer since smut tends to take up a lot of space. :)

Ashes: I'm glad you liked them. And a happy birthday! (It was _your_ birthday wasn't it?)

**JaneAlexander****:** Just because I didn't write any scenes about Draco 'exploring himself', didn't mean they didn't happen. You'll see. And LOL, I remember that Buffy-line. Must use it somewhere. ;) And about Hermione, well; let's just blame it on stress. (Or does that have the opposite effect? Don't know) :)

**The Charmed One:** Either people seemed eager to read the story because of the title, or either they stayed away from it because of it. Dammit, this is the last time I'm using the first title that pops into my head. ;)

diehard draco hermione: Was this chapter a good warmer up for ya'h? ;)

**KarateBob:** Glad you like it. Draco can be such a girl sometimes, so him having womanly issues are quite fun to write.

**Millie:** Hm, I guess I'll just have to do with your firstborn then. I'm not that much into kids anyway. ;)

**Megan:** ... indeed it is. *grins*

**Campy Capybara:** Thanks. It will take another chapter or two before the story will do any 'propelling', though. ;)

**Monique:** Well, even if Hermione knew about Ron fancying her, things would only get awkward between them and her attention would still mainly be directed elsewhere..

**Miki:** Do you see passion now? I hope I didn't rush the emotions too much, though.


	11. Post Switch: Chapter Two

**Post switch: chapter two.**

Do you know the word 'smitten'?

Well, Draco was smitten.

And that's a sentence you won't hear every day.

He was smitten with Hermione Granger and he hated every single moment of it.

He had all the typical signs: couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, butterflies in his stomach...

Draco didn't understand why people always made these three things sound so pleasant.

Basically; he was dead tired, malnourished and nauseous from all the flip-flops his stomach was doing.

Draco also had rediscovered one of those little problems that comes with being a man. In contrast to girls, he couldn't get away with thinking about sex all day long without having anything to show for it. His newfound attraction towards Hermione now had him sporting an almost constant hard-on; which wasn't very comfortable. He felt like he was at the start of puberty again since he kept waking up morning after morning finding that he had made a mess of himself.

This whole situation was just so damn embarrassing that he just wanted to throw up on himself. And on top of that; the whole thing didn't make any sense.

At all!

The very reason why he used to break up with girls was because he got bored whenever he started knowing them to well or started seeing them too much. With Hermione there was absolutely no mystery left to relish. He had lived through her body for a week, for Merlin's sake! He had seen and experienced things no man should see or experience, not even after a 100 years of marriage or co-habitation.

It _really_ didn't make any sense!

Then why did he desire her so much?

...

But, that was it, wasn't it?

Desire.

He had grown somewhat attached to that body of hers. He had treated it like his own for a week, so he still wanted some sort of connection with it now. When he had suddenly remembered the promise he had made little over 28 days ago his heart had leaped because he had found a reason to see her again; touch her again. When he first laid his hands on her shoulders earlier that evening it felt like he... belonged. Like that was where he should be and nowhere else. And when she suddenly had leaned in and kissed him he just felt like he wanted to absorb her. Be as close to her as possible, crawl up inside her body and stay there forever.

And that very idea had scared the hell out of him.

He was quite proud of himself that he hadn't left a Draco-shaped hole in her door while on his hurry to get out of there. He didn't want to be tied down and committed to someone, even though a little part of his brain egged him on to do so with Granger.

Yes, his mind was probably having some after-effect to the switch, not wanting to let go just yet.

Yes, yes, _that's_ it!

He didn't really care about Granger other than the somewhat friendliness they had managed to build up. He didn't want to know about her feelings, talk about how her day had been, to know what she liked to do during summer breaks or what she was planning to do after graduation.

He didn't.

...

Didn't he?

Hermione just wanted to crawl up into a tiny ball and die! Why did she have to kiss him? Why?

And _why_ couldn't she just stop thinking about him? This was not like her; obsessing over a boy and being in a total loss on knowing how to behave or talk to one. She generally related better to boys. Even her two best friends were male.

Since when had she turned into such a... girl?

And instead of just having talked to the guy in question, reasoned with him, or even having rationally thought it through she had just jumped the poor boy in a hormonal craze.

Hermione's eyes widened as a realisation suddenly dawned on her.

She wasn't just acting like a _girl_.

She was acting like _Pansy_.

...

Two seconds later an anguished scream was to be heard throughout the castle, leaving everyone who heard in wonder about who it was that was being so savagely maimed.

About a week after the kiss Draco was doing his rounds since it was his turn to do so. He was heading towards the top floor. Every night, before he would retreat to his dorm, Draco would seek refuge in the Astronomy tower for a while to make sure that he wouldn't have to run into Hermione. He liked it there.

The quiet.

The stars.

And the fact that no one would catch him on hiding from a girl.

As he was climbing up the stairs he grunted, both in shame as in annoyance. This was the way a pre-pubescent boy with a crush would act.

'Despicable!' he scolded himself.

He still kept ascending the stairs, though.

But the moment his feet touched the hardwood floors of the Astronomy tower he wished he had just turned back and left instead. The very object he was hiding from was standing there, in front of the window, suddenly twisting around to look who had entered the room. Once she had caught sight of him that infamous 'Deer caught in headlights'-expression she had been sporting for the last month quickly snuck back onto her face.

'Shit' Draco thought. 'Now what?' He couldn't possibly just turn around and leave. That wouldn't just be pre-pubescent, but utterly moronic. He was a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake. Have some pride!

He straightened his back, took a deep breath and walked over to the window to go and stand next to Hermione.

"I thought it was my turn to do rounds" he said offhandedly while staring out into the night. It was pouring outside and sound of rumbling thunder was to be heard in the distance. There was barely any light inside the room, except for the few lit candles and the occasional flash of lightning.

"I thought it was mine" Hermione said. "So much for our fail-proof system."

Draco smirked.

"Indeed" he replied. This was good; they were talking at least. There even was a little sarcasm.

Good. Good. Good.

He casually glanced sideways to look at her. He noted that she was dressed in a simple buttoned-up shirt, sweatpants and a pair of blue slippers; yet he didn't think he had ever seen her looking more desirable. Perhaps because the casual clothes made her look so relaxed.

Or perhaps it was because he also had noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Probably the latter.

Oh oh, his stomach started doing flip flops again. Not good.

His gaze travelled upwards and rested on her bow-shaped mouth. His thoughts travelled back on how those lips had felt on his. How sweet they tasted. His gaze travelled further north and he looked into her eyes for a second. His gaze locked with hers and Draco saw something there he recognised; desire.

"Ow, screw it" he said while suddenly he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Hermione's in a smothering kiss. She clearly hadn't been expecting this so her mouth was slightly open from her surprised gasp; giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside. All thoughts of having to control himself got dismissed on the spot. The kiss was a little sloppy at first, but Draco quickly got a grasp on his emotions and remembered the proper techniques. He kissed her deeply; caressing the roof of her mouth, sucking on her lower lip, running his tongue smoothly along hers. He needed to taste her so badly it almost hurt.

Once Hermione's mind had recovered from the shock of Draco kissing her it instantly seemed to be shutting down. He wanted her. She wanted him. And now that had been sorted out it was time to say 'bye bye' to her brain and let other things take over for a change.

She wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and the other around his waist, compressing herself as close to him as she possibly could. The feeling of his firm body so close to hers was invigorating. She felt awash with emotions at the sensation over being touched in so many places at once; lips ravishing her mouth, her bosom pressed against a firm chest, one muscular arm around her waist, a hand caressing her lower back wile the other was nested in her hair where his thumb was making tiny circles at the base of her neck. Their bodies fitted together seamlessly, not having left any space between them whilst squeezed against each other. They stumbled backwards a little and suddenly Hermione found her back pressed against a wall.

She needed... she wanted...

She didn't know exactly what, but she knew that if she wasn't going to get it soon she would spontaneously combust from the heat boiling inside of her. One of Draco's legs found it's way between hers and pressed against her feminine core, relieving part of the yearning ache, yet building it up even more. She couldn't help but press herself further into his leg. She felt that it was a rather wanton move, but she couldn't help herself. She could feel Draco's hardness pressing against her thigh and she felt a surge of pride that she could turn him on like that. She reached for the hem of Draco's shirt and pulled it up. She needed to feel his skin. He lifted his arms so she could pull it over his head. Already before the garment touched the floor Draco was working on the buttons of Hermione's top. They never got to actually taking it off. Once all the buttons were opened and Hermione's chest was exposed they got so into wanting to feel each others' skin they just grabbed onto each other and engulfed each other in a smothering kiss. They affectionately caressed each other's tongues; relishing each other, revelling in their embrace. Draco's right-hand caressed it's way up the sensitive skin of Hermione's stomach and briefly touched the underside of her breast. She gasped as she felt him gently placing his hand over her breast. He pushing it up a bit as he softly started massaging the responsive body part while teasing her nipple between his thumb and index finger. His mouth left her lips and kissed it's way down her cheek, her yaw, her neck, her shoulder until it found it's destination and went to pay homage to her other breast. Hermione whimpered at the tender caress of his tongue on her sensitive nipple and she felt Goosebumps breaking out all over her body. This was all going so fast, but it felt right. Hermione needed him. She needed Draco. Desperately.

She shuddered in anticipation as she could feel his fingers on the waistband of her pants. Al girly fantasies of losing her virginity -in a long, drawn out session of sweet lovemaking in the privacy of her bedroom lit by dozens of candles, in a bed covered by rose peddles- got thrown out the window.

And she felt absolutely no remorse in doing so.

Draco released his lips from her perky nipple and pulled her pants and knickers down in one go. Surprisingly she didn't feel all that embarrassed. Or perhaps it wasn't all that surprising, considering he had already seen way more than that. He bent over to take off her slippers and get her pants and knickers from her ankles, but when he had done so he apparently wasn't planning on immediately getting to his feet again.

'_O Merlin, he's not going to...?'_

She let out a whimpering cry as Draco had nudged her legs apart and found the centre of her ache with his tongue. She threw her head back in rapture and bumped it against the wall. All the pent up sexual frustrations that had been swarming inside of her for over a month were finally getting the attention they needed and Hermione just wanted to scream out her gratefulness from the top of her lungs.

Draco licked and nipped at her swollen clit, desperately wanting to make her come, and judging by the shuddering of her body she was already getting close. He held onto her hips and moved in sync with her movements so they wouldn't break the contact. With his tongue he made measured circular motions around the swollen nub frequently alternating with long broad strokes and quick flicks. She was rubbing her back against the wall seemingly in a desperate attempt to find something to do with herself. Draco removed his head from between her legs –earning him a loud groan of displeasure- got himself to his feet and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back eagerly; and the fact that the taste of herself did not gross her out –if not the opposite- turned him on even more. Draco snaked his hand between her legs and he heard her gasp as he slipped two fingers in her entrance. He pulled back an trusted back in again; arcing his thumb so his knuckle bumped against her clit. He started to gently kiss her neck, but once he had found a particular sensitive area right above her collarbone he started attacking it mercilessly; sucking on the responsive skin, drawing the blood upwards from the nerves that attached her head to her shoulders; making Hermione practically delirious. He was sure to be leaving several love-bites and he felt as if he was marking her as his by doing so. As he was massaging her inner walls he snaked another finger inside; stretching her. She was now writhing against the wall. He kissed her earlobe and lovingly ran his fingertips across her collarbone and up the side of her neck. He slowly brushed his cheek against Hermione's as he went to recapture her lips. As he did so her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him; her chocolate-brown eyes so stormy and filled with passion they were absolutely breathtaking.

As they kissed Hermione started making little high-pitched noises in the back of her throat. Suddenly she released his lips and Draco could feel her inner muscles contracting and her warm juices coating his fingers. She clamped herself against him as if she was holding on to him for dear life and climaxed with several violent shudders; burying her face in the crook of Draco's neck.

And that's when he knew.

He wanted Hermione as a whole and not just her body. Her little pleas and soft whimpers had meant ten times more to him than the deafening screams any other woman could expel. He enjoyed seeing her in rapture, not just for the sheer pride of being skilled enough to fully please a woman, but for actually wanting to see her loose herself in the throws of passion.

She just held onto him like that for a couple of seconds, trying to catch her breath, till she lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he replied huskily.

"Need you" she whispered as she tentatively ran her fingers over the edge of the waistband of his pants. He smiled in compliance and went to remove his remaining garments. At this moment he was very glad to have cast a long-lasting contraceptive charm on himself two years ago, since he had no idea whatsoever where and when he had dropped his wand. And at this point he really didn't feel like going to look for it.

About the upcoming move Hermione was slightly more nervous. She was familiar with Draco's erection and was rather certain that it couldn't possibly fit. She shuddered in anticipation as Draco pushed her slightly up and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist. She gasped as she felt the tip of his erection pressing against her entrance. Draco looked at her imploringly and when she nodded in reply he lowered her onto his shaft as he leaned back into her. With one smooth thrust he was fully sheathed inside of her. She had prepared herself for pain, but when her hymen had been breached –if she even had any- it didn't even hurt enough to feel it. It felt a little strange being filled like this, but in an odd sense she felt completed in a way she had never experienced before. She did was glad that he had stretched her on beforehand, since it did feel like a rather snug fit.

They were motionless for a few moments. For Draco it was both to let Hermione acclimatise to the situation as for himself to recollect his wits. Being enclosed by her soft, tight warmth felt so good it was maddening. It was so good that he needed a few moments to concentrate himself or he surely would climax on the spot.

"So much for being a 'Walking talking orgasm'" he thought.

Hermione's nipples were hard enough to cut glass and with each shuddering breath she took they continued to tantalisingly press further into Draco's bare chest. This, obviously, was not exactly helping him in regaining his control. Even so, he was thankful that he had already been able to make Hermione climax before they had started -hoping that this would be speeding up her next orgasm- since he was very much aware that he was not going to last very long. As soon as he sufficiently trusted himself he pulled back a little and slid back inside, earning him a gasp from Hermione.

When he pulled back all Hermione could feel was an overwhelming sensation of loss. She just wanted him to fill her again. And he did. He was already stretching her inner walls, yet she wanted him deeper. With her pelvis she started meeting his tender thrusts. He seemed to take this as an encouragement and trusted harder; which created a sudden quiver all over Hermione's spine.

Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer and released a loud moan that she had held cooped up for far too long. Draco angled himself so that with every thrust he bumped against her already swollen clit. They were moving faster and harder and far less controlled than they did before. By now it was just need, and the need to satisfy that need. Hermione was hovering on the edge of orgasm. She kept thinking she had reached the illusive high peek, but then the feeling slightly receded only to rise up again and recede once more; driving her insane. In one impulsive move in desperately wanting herself to be pushed over the edge she grabbed Draco's buttocks with both hands and slammed him inside of her as forcefully as she could. This was Hermione's undoing. She screamed as she came, driving her nails into the tender flesh of Draco's bum.

Perhaps it was because of the surprise caused by the unexpected and uncharacteristic move Hermione had just made; but Draco didn't even feel the stings of her nails driving into his flesh. Seeing Hermione's face as her orgasm was washing through her was the most erotic thing he had ever seen; and the thought that he was the only one to have ever seen her lose herself like that made it even more exceptional. The tension in his lower belly suddenly broke apart and Draco came so forcefully that it almost hurt. The climax seemed to take forever and in instinct he leaned into Hermione, trying to find some sort of a support since his legs had become totally useless. His mind was so far gone that a bomb could have gone off in the next room and he wouldn't have noticed a thing. Draco suddenly understood why the French called this 'le petite mort'; the little death. Draco thought that if dying really felt like that; he wouldn't mind dying a thousand deaths.

Slowly the waves of the climax started receding, until they were totally gone and all there remained was the trembling shell of satisfied flesh. Once Draco and Hermione both had returned from their lessened conscious state they slightly parted to look at each other, seemingly asking each other for an explanation on how they had gotten to this point. Lightning was flashing; colouring the room in a whitish sort of light. Hermione's whole body was relaxed, yet her heart was thumping madly and it even seemed to skip a beat when she noticed that Draco's facial expression was so peaceful that it almost looked vulnerable. He slightly picked her up so she could find her footing and as one of her feet had touched the floor he took a step back so he could slide out of her. As he seemed confident that she had found her balance he let go of her.

Getting themselves dressed again was rather awkward, in Hermione's opinion. It gave her too much time to think about everything. During the rush of passion everything had been so clear, but now there only was confusion. What was to happen now? What did Draco want? What did _she_ want?

She had to tell herself to _stop thinking_! She had just lost her virginity and it had been damn wonderful and she didn't want it to be ruined by overanalysing things. She definitely never had imagined her first sexual experience to be a quickie against the wall of the astronomy tower.

And that's only part of why it was so utterly perfect.

Draco himself was doing a little contemplating of his own. He had a lot to take in right now. Not only had he come to the realisation that he wanted Hermione for her spirit and not only her body, he had also come to the conclusion that he still wanted her as much as her did before they had sex; if not more. He just wanted to sleep with her again; teasing her, touching her, making her face contort as climax coursed through her again and again.

He was quite worried about what his father was going to say if he found out. Love-struck with a Muggle-born. Yep, she was going to be the death of him.

After they were dressed they left the tower together. Somewhere on their way back towards their dorms Draco had reached for Hermione's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She couldn't help but blush. She felt kind of stupid about it. Of all the things that they did tonight _that_ made her blush!?

They stepped through the portrait hole and Draco just guided her towards his room, seemingly not even considering another option. He kept firm hold of her hand and led her towards the bed and sat her down.

"Get under the covers" he said, more a request than a demand. She complied and nestled herself under the sheets, quickly followed by him next to her.

"So, er, now what?" Hermione asked nervously. "I mean, what happened exactly? I mean I _know_ what happened, but what did it _mean_? I mean, I know what it meant to me –at least I _think_ I it do- but, I guess what I'm asking is-"

"Hermione, shut up for a second and let me say this" Draco said in a collected voice, interrupting Hermione's incoherent nervous babbling. "I've never had to do this before, so bear with me."

He seemed to ponder for a moment on how to voice his thoughts exactly and then asked: "Do you want to go with me?"

"Go with you?"

"It's an expression" Draco sighed. He _couldn't believe_ that he had actually used Weasley's god awful choice of words to try and get his point across. "I mean-"

"I know what you meant" Hermione grinned sheepishly. "And, yes I would like to go with you". She was thoroughly relieved to know that her first sexual experience hadn't been some mindless shag. Draco actually wanted her to 'go with him'. Something he –as he had just admitted- had never asked another girl before.

"Good" he simply said and leaned in to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and cuddled closer to him.

She felt a little sore, but experienced no real discomfort. She just felt like smacking Parvati over the head for letting her believe that all girls without exception are hurting and bleeding all over the place when they lose their virginities. Hermione felt a little shy about it, but she quite wanted to ask Draco if they could have another go at it. But apparently he did seem to have the same idea in mind, so she was rather pleased that she wouldn't have to voice the request. Their clothes quickly got discarded again and the sheets that covered them up quickly proved to be just another hindrance to get rid of. Hermione was a little taken aback when Draco suddenly flipped both of them over; announcing with a grin that she 'could get top'. Suddenly Hermione was quite happy to have those pesky hormones, because they seem to be able to tell you exactly what to do even when you have little clue in what you are supposed to be doing. In contradiction to the needy shagging they had engaged into earlier, they slowly made love to each other. Just getting lost in the feeling of each other and seemingly wanting to record every moment of it, every touch, every cry and every whimper.

And they talked afterwards. They quickly came to the agreement to hold off the announcement of the sudden development in their relationship. At this time in the war very few people were going to be pleased with this, both from Draco's side as from Hermione's. They just decided to keep things quiet till the time felt right.

Having that settled they just decided to go see if the third time really is the charm.

End of post Switch: chapter two

A/N: No individual responses for today. It's now 23.30 P.M. as I just found out is alive and kicking again. Too late. Too tired. Sorry, just know that I still love you all and that I definitely read all your comments. Thanks for reviewing everyone!


	12. Post Switch: Chapter Three

**Thank God, I can update! Sorry for the delay, but it's ff.net's fault. If aff.net would decide to come back from the dead too, my day would be awesome.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**hermyandron4evr, Lucyferina, Fluff, Prep Hunter aka embo, Eclipsez, ronslilprincess, Blue-Kool-Aid, caldainya, angelriseng85, Saiyachick, Ash, mrs w00d nd malf0y, DracoIsMyLOVER, Treneshia, Sandalino Silvio Leif, Ginia, rainbowfairy, Voula, dracos-girl-4evr, Luna, Forever Broken**

**Whippy Bird:** sigh That's what you get when you have to do some serious weeding on a chapter to get it to pass for R; you throw the baby away with the bathwater. Anyway, I quote from the NC-17 version (Draco's POV): "At this moment he was very glad to have cast a long-lasting contraceptive charm on himself two years ago, since he had no idea whatsoever where and when he had dropped his wand.  And at this point he really didn't feel like going to look for it."

**pinacles of green:** About the sequel question: I've been thinking about doing a prequel of sorts about Lily and James' experiences during this 'initiation week'. At first I thought I couldn't possibly write a story like this again without being repetitive, but I think my imagination could come up with enough new stuff to make it interesting. I'm still not sure if I'll actually come to writing it though.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is somewhat more 'detailed' than the last one. _I'm just so damn sick of editing the juicy parts out!!!_ And since AFF.net is still dead, hardly anyone got to read them. grunts If anyone thinks fragments of this chapter aren't appropriate or past the R-rating, please **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD**; _don't_ go running to the admins! Take it up with me instead so I can alter it to a fashion which is deemed more appropriate. Personally, I think it's just an R that's a bit stretched, but If I wake up tomorrow and find my story and all my precious reviews deleted I'm going to go insane!

**Post switch: chapter three**

Waking up that morning had been a totally new experience to Draco. He might have bedded a lot of girls before, but never had he woken up next to one. He had slept with girls, but he had never actually _slept_ with them. So it had been a little disconcerting for him when last night he felt that he actually wanted Hermione to spend the night with him. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's didn't sleep with people after sex.

So what did he do?

He had told his rational side to 'stuff it' and just dragged Hermione towards his room and into his bed. Heck, then he even asked her to be his girlfriend and she had accepted.

'What the bloody Hell is going on?' he asked himself. And why was he having the sudden urge to reach out and brush the girl's cheek that was vast asleep next to him? If he didn't know any better, he'd think that he was turning into one of those damn sappy Gryffindorks!

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered a little and she made a little humming noise as she slightly shifted in her sleep. Of all people he was to fall for it had to be _her_; the one person that couldn't be more wrong for him. A Gryffindor, a Muggle-born, a follower of Dumbledore and best friend to The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die.

She wasn't even his usual cup of tea in the looks department. Whenever Draco would meet a new person he had the subconscious habit of asking himself 'Could I sleep with her?'. He supposed it was a typical male thing to do and wasn't ashamed of it one bit.  He realised that already before his sudden attraction towards Hermione he wouldn't have said 'no' to the girl; her looks had greatly improved since their fourth year when she had gotten rid of those buckteeth.  But even so, he never found himself particularly attracted towards brunettes.  Blondes were more the kind who used the strike his fancy. But then again, none of those blondes had managed to grab his attention like she had, made his stomach flutter every time he saw her or managed to be allowed to occupy his bed until morning. He wasn't as big of an idiot to think that he loved the girl. He didn't believe in love and even if it did exist; it wasn't something he'd be capable of. She fascinated him and was able to ignite a fire inside of him. And for Draco; that was more than he could ever think he would let himself feel for another person. As he was watching her sleeping he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her head right now. What do girls dream about? Would she be dreaming about him? For some reason he sort of hoped she would.

Nope, it was worse; he was turning into a bloody _Huffelpuff_!

         Hermione just couldn't focus her mind on school today. And it greatly annoyed her since she took pride in being able to go into 'study-mode' in less than two seconds.  Eventually she just gave up trying to listen to Professor Vector and let her eyes glaze over. Her thoughts immediately went back to the night before. She had imagined that losing her virginity would go hand in hand with awkwardness, humiliation and pain. She had been pleasantly surprised that there had been none of that.  Never in her life had she felt more like a woman. She had also come to the conclusion that it indeed was not all that different for women. Beside the basic difference between having an 'inny' and an 'outy', the sexual sensations were a lot alike.

She did was a little lost in how she was supposed to behave now; being a 'girlfriend'. She had never been a girlfriend to someone before, so she quite found herself dropped in uncharted territory. Over the years she had noticed that newly formed boyfriends and girlfriends seemed to have the habit of constantly touching each other and making public displays of affection. Off course, she and Draco couldn't do that since their relationship was a secret.

So what would she, as Draco's secret girlfriend, have to 'do'?

Did she even have to do anything?

Gods, this was confusing.

And even though both her and Draco agreed to keep things to themselves, she was just dying to tell someone.  Her first instinct that morning was to go to Ginny, but off course she couldn't do that. Yet.

         Before, because of Draco's stud-status, she had somewhat imagined him to be a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' sort of lover. Skilful, but cold and ever distant and moving onto the next girl before he even got his shoes back on. Now she found herself very much forced to take that back. Draco Malfoy really had a sweet side. Granted, it showed itself in a 'Don't you dare say anything about it or I'll stop doing it' sort of way, but still; it was sweet. Like when he suggested they'd get up and get themselves ready for classes; she had agreed and just when she wanted to retreat towards her own room he had suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her along into his bathroom to shower together.

         She had not seen that coming.

         And it was so damn sweet.

         Same thing when he started shampooing her hair.

         Sweet.

Draco was quite aware that people have different personalities in bed; and over the last few days he was quick to note that Hermione was no exception there. He should have known though. All those times when she had been fighting with him she had been so fiery, so passionate; he should have know that it would extend to somewhere else. Same as the bossiness. Once Hermione had managed to build up her confidence regarding her sexuality she wasn't iffy about expressing her desires to him.

The day after they had gotten together she had come up to him and blatantly asked him what she was supposed to 'do' as his girlfriend.

Like she was asking for a job description or something.

After Draco was done laughing at the bizarre question he had simply stated that she could start by giving him a good snog and go from there. Draco might have been as sneaky as a Slytherin may come and Hermione might have been smart and extremely clever, but when it came to controlling their hormones those assets seemed to disintegrate into nothingness.  It was actually surprising that no one hadn't caught on to them yet. Draco was sure that the looks Hermione gave him during classes were so heated that the temperature in the classroom had turned up a few degrees. During the week that they were together now, they also had formed the habit of sneaking off between dinner breaks to have a quickie in their dorm. They tried to make sure that they weren't gone too long so it would get suspicious, but sometimes they just couldn't help themselves. They weren't exactly being cautious. Hermione had informed him that the Weaslette was starting to give her suspicious looks, but he supposed she wouldn't go tattle tale on them if she actually were to find out.  Potter and Weasley on the other hand proved to be as thick as Draco always had assumed them to be. Apparently they kept insisting that Hermione should go and get her temperature checked because her rosy cheeks, twinkling eyes and dreamy exterior told them she probably had a little fever and was coming down with something. They probably wouldn't even consider Hermione to be a sexual creature if they'd watch her giving them a lap dance in a skimpy black teddy.

And he'd haul their eyes out of their sockets if they ever actually would.

And another thing Draco noted was that Hermione also wasn't afraid of showing initiative. Draco had been quite surprised waking up earlier that morning finding Hermione's luscious lips tightly wrapped around his morning erection. And he was even more surprised that, even though she was inexperienced, she was damn good at it. Like she knew exactly what he wanted. She wasn't exactly able to take him totally in her mouth, but compensated for it by wrapping two of her fingers around the base of his shaft. She licked, she sucked, she hummed and she drove him insane.

At one point Draco actually felt like he was in virgin-territories again when Hermione did something no other girl had ever done to him before; she started _rimming_ him! Hermione Granger, pesky little Gryffindor know-it-all and person voted most lightly to die a virgin, had started rimming him while giving him an imploring look; asking for his consent.

         Did he consent?

         Off course he did.

         Apparently she had went through the trouble of doing some research on the male erogenous zones and he really didn't want that research to go to waste.

         He felt her gently slipping that same finger inside of him. It felt a little odd, but not bad. But not especially good either. That is; until she curled her finger and brushed against a little thing that from here on would be known as 'the sweetspot that made Draco squirm like a girl'. And apparently Hermione enjoyed to see him squirm like a girl because she started fondling the little spot mercilessly. She smiled against his shaft at seeing his reactions to her ministrations while she kept working her tongue on the underside of his arousal. Draco thought he would go insane; being stimulated like that in two places at ones. A few licks from her tongue and a couple brushes from her finger later and he climaxed.

         "Was that okay?" she asked anxiously as she flopped down next to him.

         "'Okay'? Are you joking?!?" Draco asked breathlessly, getting a blush from Hermione in response. "Where the bloody Hell did you learn all that?"

         "Books" Hermione shrugged.

         "All of that?" Draco asked.

         "Yes" she answered, but there was something off about her tone of voice.

         "Are you lying?"

         She didn't immediately answer, instead she started fiddling with the sheets seeming a little uncomfortable. And then it dawned on him.

         "You got sexually aroused in my body!" he said mock-accusingly.

         Hermione buried her face in her hands looking very ashamed of herself.

         "It wasn't my fault!" she said embarrassedly. "It just... happened and wouldn't go away."

         "Hermione Granger, you are such a perv!" Draco said tutting.

         "I'm sorry" she said apologetically.

         "Hermione, I'm just taking the mickey out of you!" Draco said with a chuckle. "It would be a little hypocritical of me to scold you for that."

         "What?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

         "Ow, come on! Why did you think I was in my room all that Saturday afternoon? You didn't honestly think that I would pass up the only time in my life that I was able to get multiple-orgasms, did you?"

         The look on her face just then told Draco that she indeed had thought that.

         And she's supposed to be the smart one. Tisk tisk!

         "Draco, we can't do this" Hermione whispered, her voice quivering. After Potions class Draco had suddenly grabbed her from behind and dragged her into a broom closet in the hallway, wanting to repay her for her pleasurable service that morning.

         "Why not?" he asked between kisses.

         "We're Head Boy and Head Girl. We have to set an example" she murmured as she tried to pull back from his assaults, as pleasurable as they might be.

         "No one needs to find out" he said as he gently brushed his lips against Hermione's.

         "But what if we get caught?"

         "We won't get caught" he said huskily and leaned down to tease that sensitive spot above Hermione's collarbone that could make her knees buckle. At the same time he ran his hand up under her shirt to caress the small of her back. She whimpered softly and Draco felt her hand grasping his hair so he took that as a sing that he had the green light. With a triumphant grin he undid the top buttons of her school robe and was pleasantly surprised to see that she had chosen to wear one of the bra's he had transfigured to unhook from the front.

         "I knew these would come in handy again one day" he said as he unhooked the bra. He softly ran his hands over her breasts, knowing they were more responsive to soft caresses than rough squeezes.  She let out a soft moan in appreciation, and groaned in displeasure when he released his hands. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him as he guided himself to the floor so she ended up laying on top of him.

         "Now this is unconventional" she said, blinking her eyes in wonder.

         "Honestly, like anything about us is conventional" Draco said.

         "True" she admitted with a smile.

         He ran his hands slowly down her back, over her rear, to stop and caress the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as he kissed the little dip on the base of her neck. He moved his hands to her knee pits and encouraged her to bend her legs, so she landed on her knees on either side of him with a soft 'thud'. He moved his right-hand and placed them between her legs to softly caress her folds through her knickers. Hermione's mouth opened with a gasp which allowed Draco to capture her lips and slip his tongue between the barrier of her teeth to curl it around hers. He continued to stimulate her through the knickers till she started to buck her hips against him in automatic response to his pleasurable ministrations. He snaked his hand inside her knickers and ran his fingers over the edges of her clit; stimulating the sensitive nerves connected to the already swollen nub. She let out a low moan from deep within her throat as he slipped two fingers inside her slick entrance. He loved it when she moaned like that. As he massaged her inner walls he slipped in another finger to increase to friction. 

Hermione quite started losing control as Draco slightly curled his hand so with every thrust his palm would collide with her clit. She started riding his fingers; her juices producing soft squishy noises as her body clearly started taking control over the situation.  Draco just stopped moving and let Hermione do what she pleased as he just stared at her. He loved seeing her like this; so careless. She rubbed herself over Draco's body; teasing him mercilessly and she probably didn't even mean to. She was basically ravishing his mouth with her tongue. Her juices started flowing over his hands and her limbs started shaking; indicating that she was about to climax. At this Draco reached down with his other hand and made quick circular motions around her clit. She whimpered as she came and slightly crawled up Draco's body, seemingly trying to get a better hold of him.

         "Don't stop!" she said almost hysterically as she came down from her orgasm. Draco he did as told and continued stimulating her. Quickly she climaxed again. She arced her back and came in several shudders and in instinct Draco pressed his mouth against hers to muffle her cries, which were sure to wake up the ghosts on the top most floor of the castle.

         "Don't... Stop!" she said urgently as she had her eyes tightly closed. She looked like she was undergoing extreme torture, but Draco knew better. She was digging her nails painfully in his shoulders, but he didn't care. And this time she climaxed again and by the way her body spasmed Draco knew that this was been the big one. After a few moments she buried her face in the crook of his neck and stopped spasming, but her body kept rigid and stayed that way for well over two minutes. She didn't move, but Draco could clearly feel that about every single muscle in her body was contracted. They both kept motionless, except for two of Draco's fingers who kept doing their pleasurable duties. After a few more seconds Hermione suddenly collapsed, her weight pressing on top of Draco as she was panting exhaustedly. 

         "Bloody Hell" she said in wonder as she opened her eyes and looked Draco in the eye.

         "No kidding" Draco chuckled.

         Hermione giggled as she pressed her forehead against his chest in fatigue while Draco reached out and affectionately brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Honestly Draco, we're getting nowhere this way" she said giggling, pointedly looking down at the bulge in Draco's pants that Hermione was currently straddling.

"Yes, well, that's your fault. You can't expect me to keep all cool and poised while you're looking so damn foxy and when you're rubbing against me like that."

         "Is there a way in which I can apologise?" Hermione asked fake-businesslike.

         "I can think of one or two things yes" he said with a grin as he watched her starting to unbutton his pants.

End of Post switch: chapter three.

A/N: As I asked before; please take it up with me if it's too spicy. Thank you!

A/N 2: Only one chapter to go! Don't worry; it's a big one. Combined with the epilogue it's 17 Word-pages, which makes it about the largest chapter I've ever written.

**Disclaimer**: The line "_You got sexually aroused in my body!_" is from the episode 'Body and Soul' from Star-Trek Voyager (the episode in which the doctor gets downloaded into Seven-of-Nine's body). It was the only time in my life when I wished I was a man so that I could ask Jeri Ryan to marry me. She's just a freakin' goddess.


	13. Post Switch: Chapter Four

**Post switch: chapter four**

         Draco was sitting in his room at Malfoy manor feeling bored as Hell. It was Fall Break and as usual he had been summoned to spend it at home. Hermione hadn't been too happy about this, but she didn't twist his arm to stay with her either. Not that Draco could do much about the situation even if he wanted to; he knew that and she knew that. Draco might have been spoiled rotten as a child, but if his parents said jump he'd just have to jump.

The day before he had left for home had been an experience to say the least. After two fierce sessions of steamy hot passionate sex –in which he had displayed some of his best moves, if he might say so himself- and was about to disentangle himself from Hermione he was rewarded with a bossy: _"Oi, where are you going?!". _

_         "Er, out of you" he had said._

_         "Think again, because you're staying put till you're ready to go again."_

_         "What? Are you serious?" he had asked, feeling slightly baffled. The girl had a higher sex-drive than him, and that's saying a lot. _

_         "I'm not going to see you for a week. I need to make the best of it while I still can."_

_         "And kill me in the process?"_

_         "If necessary" she had said with a grin._

_         "How very Slytherin of you"_

_         "You're rubbing off on me"_

_         "Hm, some rubbing should do the trick."_

         It did the trick all right; Draco had expected to be walking with a limp for the coming week. But instead he had quickly come to the conclusion that that wasn't going to be the case.

Instead he was experiencing a form of withdrawal.

A Hermione-Cold Turkey.

And it wasn't just the sex. He had tried compensating for it by giving himself a helping hand, but it didn't help much. He realised that he'd have to put his mind on something else or he'd be having to recompense by 'polishing his wand' six times a day. His next move was to try and keep himself busy with sending owls over to Hermione.

         Bad idea.

         He quickly noted that she wasn't afraid to pour her extra energy in a very creative style of writing. The themes of her letters basically consisted out of 'What I want to do to you' and 'What I want you to do to me'.

         A few extra trips to the bathroom had been in order and it hadn't been for a 'number one' or a 'number two'.

         So Draco had cut back on the writing and concentrated on his studies instead. Or tried at least.  

It actually had come to a point where Draco's mother seemed to notice that something was amiss. And you should know that Draco was very well trained in keeping his feelings to himself, so that was saying a lot. His vacant expression and bouts of silence had caught her eye, but out of that she concluded that her son was coming down with a bout of the flue. This at least made much more sense than her son being head over heals for a girl.

         Draco's father on the other hand didn't notice anything. But that wasn't surprising, since Lucius didn't really notice anything anymore. Since his escape from Azkaban last year the man had grown obsessed with the war. Prison hadn't been good to him at all and that was one of the things which made Draco think twice about becoming a Death Eater himself. He used to worship his father. Wanted to grow up to be like him; to be powerful, feared and respected.

But now... not so much anymore.

Since Lucius' escape Draco hadn't so much as had one decent conversation with the man. He also didn't have to put it to the test to know that his father had a rather short fuse. He never thought he'd say this but he had grown quite fearful of his father. Lucius had always kept raging about the Dark Lord and his plans and was constantly hiding in the basement with Draco's aunt Bellatrix where they were plotting away on their next move to bring the Dark Lord back to power. They'd been hiding his crazy bint of an aunt in their basement for almost two years now and she was not exactly what one would call 'pleasant company'. Azkaban had clearly burned a couple of fuses in the woman's head. Draco at least hoped so, because the thought that she already was like that _before_ her incarceration was just plain disconcerting.

         Draco didn't really see the point why he had to come to spend his vacation at home. This whole situation was just another one of those 'Malfoy' things; 'It has always been this way, it worked, so why change it?'. His parents didn't even so much as talk to each other anymore. Narcissa let Lucius hide away in their cellar practically 24/7 without protest. Draco assumed it was more out of fright than out of affection.

Narcissa had never been what one would call an affectionate woman. Or an affectionate mother for that matter. Not that she was a terrible parent; Draco could always get respect or an intelligent conversation from her, but no warmth. She had treaded him like an adult for as long as he could remember and in several cases that had been a good thing, but in more cases a bad. Draco supposed she wasn't really a natural mother and saw motherhood more like a 'duty' than a wish; she had produced an heir or the family line and in that regard fulfilled her obligation. Draco had enough psychological insight that this was probably one of the causes in why he had become sexually active so early on in his life; a desperate search for affection. (And if Draco hadn't neglected researching Muggle-psychology, he probably would have noticed the connection as to why he always seemed to go for blonds). In a way Draco hated his mother for that. Not about the amount of bed partners he had had, but the fact that she had wrecked him in some way. Not only was he supposed to constantly uphold the family honour, become a Death Eater, marry some pure-blooded wench and produce a Malfoy-heir before he was granted to lay down and die; on top of that everything else he did on his own accord was a result from how he was raised. When it came down to it; the control of what went on in the back of his mind laid also in his parents' hands, just like everything else.

And that idea just greatly pissed him off.

So basically; Draco didn't see his father, he only saw his mother over dinner and the rest of the day he'd spend in his room catching up on his studies because he didn't know what else to do.

         "Master Draco, sir?" the squeaky voice of one of the family's house-elves interrupted Draco in his musings/attempts to study. 

         "Yes?" Draco answered as he looked down at the bat-eared creature in the ragged pillowcase.

         "Master wishes to see you in the cellar, sir."

         Draco grunted. He hadn't seen his father since his arrival, but he really didn't want to go down there and see him. He didn't care one bit about being confronted with whatever they were conjuring up in their basement. It wouldn't surprise him at all if he was summoned to be a test case for some newly invented curse or what not.

         "Right" he said and stood up to go down to the cellar. The worst thing one could do was to keep Lucius Malfoy waiting, so Draco really wasn't going to do just that.

Draco was actually a little surprised that he had been summoned. His father hadn't been very interested in his son's comings and goings anymore. So asking Draco to join him in his 'place of business' was a rather unexpected development. And Draco couldn't help himself but feel a little proud about that. As much as his father had changed over the last few years, he still secretly craved some sort of juvenile appreciation from him; as much as he wished he didn't.

         Once Draco had arrived he knocked on the cellardoor; announcing his presence.

         "Come in Draco" he heard his father addressing him.

Draco did as he was told and went inside. He closed the door behind him, turned around and his jaw almost dropped to the floor in shock at the sight that met him in the dark underground chamber.

         "Father, what have you done?!" he gasped.

Draco had prepared himself for numerous things he could have been faced with face down there. He had even somewhat anticipated to find the Dark Lord himself waiting for him to give him the Dark Mark. And that had been his worst case scenario.

But nothing –_nothing_- could have prepared him for _this_. 

About the worst development that could have happened had unravelled in front of his very eyes. There, bound by iron chains against the stone basement wall stood none other than his Hermione, flanked by Potter and Weasley.  All three of them looked awfully tousled. Draco didn't have to think far on the cause, considering the present company consisted out of a woman who has an unhealthy fixation on the Cruciatus Curse. Potter seemed to have taken the heaviest beating, but naturally Draco's main concern was for Hermione who looked rather pale, seemed to have a hard time breathing and didn't even appear to fully register his presence.

         "We took a little trip to Hogsmeade and caught ourselves three little itsy bitsy spiders" Bellatrix explained in that awful mock-baby voice she often liked to use. 

         "Why?" Draco asked.

         "What do you mean, 'Why?'" Lucius asked. "For the Dark Lord off course".

         "But why _them_?" Draco asked, pointing at Hermione and Weasley. "Surely he only wants Potter."

         "That's for him to decide" Lucius said. "As far as I'm concerned, they're as much as a pest as Potter is."

         "But-"

         "Take out your wand, son" Lucius commanded.

         "Why?" Draco asked. He swore he could actually feel the blood seeping away from his face with every passing second. What was his father planning?

         "Do as you're told" Lucius said sternly, his icy-grey eyes burning into his son's.

         After a moment of hesitation Draco reached into his robe and took out his wand.

         "Consider this an early Christmas present" Lucius said with a slight smile. "I believe it's time for your first lesson in the Unforgivables. I think we'll start with the Cruciatus."

         Draco blinked a couple of times but didn't protest. He couldn't stand up to his father. He wouldn't. It's just... not done. No one did and there was a _very_ good reason for that.

"After seven years, Draco, you can finally show Potter who really is the superior."

         Draco swallowed nervously. This was a bloody nightmare.

         "What are you waiting for? Do it."

         Draco took a shuddering breath and went to stand in front of Potter. He never thought he'd say this, but he really didn't care much for hurting his natural adversary. This was probably Hermione's doing.  Potter was her friend, and Draco didn't want to hurt anything or anyone she cared about.  But right now, Draco didn't have much of a choice. He once had joked about the idea that Hermione was going to be the death of him. 

At this very moment that didn't seem so much of a joke anymore.

For a moment Potter locked eyes with him; the usually sparkling green orbs were now dull but clearly full of anger. As Draco raised his wand Potter closed his eyelids, clearly preparing himself for the pain.

         "Crucio" Draco yelled, instantly followed by an anguished scream coming from Potter's lips. His body was shaking and trembling and his wrists were bleeding from the fierce tugging on his chains. The sight was terribly disturbing and Draco couldn't see how anyone could keep doing this to a person till they grew insane. He couldn't tell how much Crucio's Potter already had to endure, but by the throaty sound of his tormented scream told Draco that it had been quite a few.

         "That's not nearly good enough" Bellatrix tutted.

         "You have to _mean_ it, Draco" Lucius said disappointedly. "Try again."

         "How can I possibly mean to cause my opponent a maximum amount of pain when he is only half conscious and strapped to a wall?" Draco asked incredulously, pointing at Potters trembling form. He couldn't believe his father was ordering him to do an act with so few honour in it.

         "Fine" Lucius sighed. "Practice on the Mudblood then. No honour in there anyways."

         "_No_!" Draco yelled.

         "For Merlin's sake, Draco. What's gotten into you? You've got your three arch enemies strapped against a wall to do with as you pleas! Well, anything except the Avada Kedavra. That one's for The Dark Lord."

         "What's gotten into _me_?" Draco asked incredulously. "Sorry, _father_, if I don't find satisfaction in torturing three of my schoolmates while they're beaten, tied up and defenceless."

         Lucius sighed.

"Alright then, Draco. Disregard the Unforgivables for a second" Lucius said as he strode over to stand in front of Hermione, gently cupped her chin and lifted her head up. "You can do _anything_ Draco. It's your birthright."

The very sight of his father touching Hermione that way made Draco's skin crawl.

         "Still a virgin, Granger?" he heard his father whisper to Hermione.

         "You stay away from her!" Weasley growled hoarsely, tugging on his chains.

         Bellatrix chuckled.

         "No no Lucius" Bellatrix said as she slowly ran a finger over Hermione's cheek; making her shiver in aversion. "This one has been plucked already."

         "How can you possibly know that?" Lucius asked disbelievingly.

         "I'm a woman" she grinned. "We know these things."

         "No matter" Lucius smirked, redirecting his attention back to Hermione. "Better let her know how it's properly done."

         "Father stop it!" Draco yelled before he could stop himself. This couldn't be happening! Draco knew he couldn't do anything. This was his father; a runaway Death Eater with decades of experience in the Dark Arts. Not to mention his Aunt Bellatrix who basically was as crazy and psychotic as they come. He knew protesting was useless, but he just couldn't let this happen without saying... something!

         "Draco, if you're not going to participate just leave or stay there and be quiet" his father said dismissingly.

         At this Draco drew his wand and pointed it at his father. He knew very well that he wasn't thinking, so –as much as he resented the idea- went into Gryffindor-mode and just acted.

         "What are you doing Draco?"

         "What I should have done a long time ago" Draco said coldly. "_Stupefy!_"

         Lucius got hit square in the chest by the blast of Draco's curse and got smashed against the far wall of the cellar. Before Bellatrix fully had time to react Draco had conjured ropes out of the tip of his wand and magically bound her with them; after which she tumbled to the floor with a shriek.

         "Demolicio!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at Weasley's bounds which instantly broke and fell from his wrists.

         "Take care of Potter" he said hurriedly as he moved to free Hermione from her binds. Weasley complied without objection, probably because there seemed to be no other alternative. Draco broke Hermione's binds and scooped her half conscious form into his arms.

         "You promised me honour!" Draco growled at his father who started scrambling himself of the floor. "_This_, is not honour!"

         "Why do this Draco?" his father asked angrily as he grudgingly eyed his wand, which had been thrown far out of his reach. "Turning against your family and against the Dark Lord? Taking sides with a front you know will lose?"

         Without thinking Draco looked down at the girl in his arms. The answer was so simple; he'd do it for her. He wouldn't do it to spare himself from the Dark Mark, but he'd do it for her.

         "I see" Lucius said coldly. Perhaps it was because of the caring way Draco was holding her or by the way Hermione looked so comfortable in his arms, but Lucius seemed to understand what was going on. "Honestly Draco, there is one thing about letting a Mudblood getting into your bed, but letting them into your brain -or worse; your heart- is just plain unacceptable."

         "I have nothing to say to you" Draco said.

         "You will actually give up your life for an inferior creature like that?" Lucius asked unconvinced. "Because that's what you'll be doing. Turn against me, and your life will be forfeit."

         "Then it is forfeit" Draco simply said as he left the room, Hermione tight in his grip.

The four of them hasted up the stairs, through her marble hallways, out the front portal and into the darkness of the night; Hermione still in Draco's arms and Potter leaning heavily on Weasley's shoulder. As they rushed their way across the vast front lawn of Malfoy Manor Draco realised how lucky they had truly been. Draco wasn't as stupid as to think he could have gotten away with this in any other circumstances. Neither his father nor his aunt Bellatrix had been expecting an attack from him. Why should they have? And a good thing they hadn't, because if they had he wouldn't be still standing and breathing.

         "We should be able to take the Knight Bus here" Ron said.

         Draco nodded.

         "How do you do that?" he asked, never having had to take a bus in his life.

         "Stick out your wand" Harry answered in a gruff and tired voice. Since Draco was the only one still in possession of his wand, he did as such. Not even five seconds after he did so a huge purple double-decker had appeared out of nowhere.

"I can stand now, you know" Hermione said reassuringly.

         "I don't care" Draco said coldly as he carried Hermione onto the bus. He paid the conductor and told him to take the four of them to Hogsmeade. He walked over to the other end of the bus and laid Hermione down on a bed next to Harry.

"What the bloody Hell just happened?" Ron yelled, who was sitting on the side of Harry's bed.

         "Indeed 'What the bloody Hell just happened?'" Draco retorted angrily as he sat himself down on Hermione's bed. "I'm not even gone for a week and I still have to sacrifice my time to baby-sit you three? How could you possibly be so stupid as to get yourselves caught like that? You even were in larger numbers, for Merlin's sake!" 

         "I'm sorry, Draco" Hermione said hoarsely. "We didn't expect-"

         "_Always expect_!" Draco yelled.

         "Don't you yell at her!" Ron bellowed.

         "It's alright, Ron" Hermione said reassuringly.

         "No it isn't alright!" Ron said angrily. "Is it true what the ferret's father said? You're... you're _sleeping_ with him?"

         Hermione sighed.

         "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and that you had to find out this way," Hermione said apologetically," but yes; it's true. We just wanted to wait to tell you until the time was right."

         "_Hermione_!" Ron shouted. "Are you stark raving mad? It's _Malfoy_, son of a Death Eater and-"

         "-the one who just saved your hides" Draco finished.

         "_After_ you've put the Cruciatus on Harry!" Ron bellowed as he pointed at Harry's exhausted figure.

          Draco glared at Ron but didn't give a verbal response to that.

         After that, the four of them retreated to quiet moping. It wasn't the time, nor the place to start discussing the pro's and con's on Draco and Hermione's relationship.  Hermione honestly couldn't blame Ron for acting this way; he didn't know Draco as she did. Ron had sat himself on the bed on the other side of Harry, probably to get away from having to look at Draco and her. They were all so shaken and exhausted from their ordeal that the dreadful driving of the Knight Bus hardly disturbed them. Harry seemed to be asleep and he looked a lot better than when they left. He had a little more colour now, but did look like he needed a good night's rest.  Draco was still sitting on the same spot he had been sitting two hours ago, staring into empty space, his brow in a furrow. Hermione couldn't even imagine what would be going through his head right now. He had just left everything behind: his home, his family, his belongings, his security,... everything.  All because of her.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione whispered to him so she wouldn't wake Harry, and she was almost to tears. "I never meant for you to get involved in this or having to forsake your family."

         "I'm not angry because of that!" Draco said coldly. "Do you have any idea what it did to me to see you like that... chained and hurt and... molested?"

         "I-" Hermione stammered.

         "Ask me to do anything for you Hermione, but never let that happen again" he stated.

         "I'll try not to-"

         "No!" Draco growled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit. "Just stop doing what you have been doing since you've met the Kamikaze-twins over here. You've been throwing yourself headfirst into danger since you were eleven years old and one of these days you won't be so lucky as survive it."

         "I-" Hermione stammered. It's not like she was _looking_ for danger. She just stuck by her friends, which admittedly often did result in life threatening situations. What was Draco trying to say? Give up Harry and Ron or stop seeing him? Because that's what it basically would come down to. As she was looking to find her words she noticed a change in Draco's demeanour. She saw him taking a deep shuddering breath as he closed his eyes.

         "I'm sorry" he said shaking his head in dismay before he hugged her close and buried his face in Hermione's neck. "I'm so sorry."

         "For what?" she asked incredulously while hugging him back. Clearly she was missing something. It was as if he had suddenly gone from being angry at her; to being angry at himself. 

         "For hesitating" he replied.

         "Hesitating?" she asked as she lifted his head up so she could look at him. She was shocked to see that his cheeks were wet from tears. She had never seen him cry before and never thought she would.

         Draco sighed.

         "For a moment there -in the cellar- I just wanted to turn around and leave. Close the door behind me, leave you and pretend like I hadn't seen anything to make things easier."

         "It doesn't matter" she said, feeling her own eyes tearing up. "You were there for me when I needed you."

         "_It does matter_" he yelled helplessly.

         "Draco," she calmly said with a smile. "I don't know if your realise this, but today you've forsaken your family for me. I'd say that's more of a thing to do for a third month anniversary."

         "This isn't funny"

         "I know"

         "I just, I wouldn't know what to do if-"

         "I know" Hermione said as she tightened her hug around him. He did the same, seemingly to make sure she was really there. "Draco, you could have turned away, but you chose not to. That's what counts, not how long it took you to make that decision. Especially not one with as large of an impact as this."

         Draco sighed.

         "I should be comforting you, not the other way around" he said.

"Honestly, like anything about us is conventional" Hermione said sarcastically, earning her an amused snort from Draco.

         "Hermione?"

         "Yes?"

         "As much of a loudmouth and a Slytherin-coward I might be sometimes, I just... I love you, you know"

         "I know" Hermione said as she smiled against his neck. "I love you to."

Hermione thought it to be impossible, but never before had she felt as close to Draco as she did then. They had spent a week in each others' bodies, had taken over each others' lives and later on had she even given her virginity to him; and she could just feel that this moment was another one of those more important milestones that would grace the path her life.

And if both of them weren't holding on to each other as tightly as they were right now, they might have spotted two sets of eyes looking at them in astonishment and disbelief.

End of Post Switch: Chapter four.

A/N: Sorry, but no 'thank you's' today. I'm blaming it on pre-vacation stress! And I don't know if there's such a thing as a 'Fall Brake' in England. Do they even have a vacation in the fall? Don't know, but now they do. Almost done. I've been told more than once that my endings tend to be rather abrupt, so this time I had decided to add a big honking epilogue.

**Disclaimer**: _"...your life will be forfeit", "Then it is forfeit'_ is from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. I honestly only realised I quoted it after I typed it. I guess that's a sign that you've seen a movie way too much. :)


	14. epilogue

**Epilogue**

Draco would always remember the looks he and Hermione got when they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the day after they left the medical ward. The rumour about them being an item had clearly spread during the time he had spent sitting by Hermione's sickbed, and everyone seemed quite anxious for some proof. The look Hermione gave him clearly stated she was thinking the same thing he was: 'let's give them some proof'.

If Hogwarts had a yearbook, that proof would have gone in it as 'most passionate public display of affection of the year'.

People cried (like Pansy), people smiled (like Ginny), people gagged (like Snape), people fell out of their chairs (like Neville) and some people just ogled while hoping that their food wouldn't fall out of their mouths (like the Creevy brothers).

Now Draco was on his own and loose from manipulation from his father, several other Slytherins seemed less frightful of cutting loose themselves. Turning away ones family isn't easy, but it helps if you can do it with support of others who are going through the same.

Draco had to admit, it was a lot easier having his relationship with Hermione out in the open. Sure, most of the Slytherins kept giving him 'What were you thinking?'-looks, but he didn't care. Now he could at least snog her in the hallways without fear of being jumped by some angry overprotecting Gryffindor. And no one would ask them any questions when they totally wouldn't immerge from their rooms on a day off.

Partially because they probably didn't want to know the answers.

Potter and Weasley were actually quite supportive about their relationship. Draco supposed that most of it was because he saved their hides and had shown where his loyalties lied by standing up to his father. They had actually chosen never to tell anyone about the Crusciatus-curse he had performed on Harry, which he was very grateful for. It was catalogued and filed as 'desperate measure under extreme circumstances' and got never spoken of again. Before the end of the year Draco stood next to them in the final battle which permanently marked Voldemorts defeat. That same night was also the night Draco that faced down his father. Let's just say that he won't be a bother to anyone anymore.

At the end of the year Draco was kind of sad to leave Quidditch behind. Whenever he wasn't playing against Gryffindor he actually excelled at the game. And there was the other thing; after the first Slytherin game of the season he had found himself tackled by Hermione and dragged behind a nearby bush not to reappear for 10 minutes. Apparently the Quidditch gear made the girl lose her marbles. She said it had something to do with the leather.

Not that he was complaining.

And he had made damn sure to nick the uniform home with him.

After graduation both Draco and Hermione went into Auror training while they shared an apartment in the centre of London. Draco had been appalled when Hermione absolutely refused to get a House-Elf. She didn't even want a maid. And because she had more feminist-speeches up her sleeve than anyone he had ever known, he was forced to do his share of the housework.

Bossy wench!

He quickly came to the conclusion that he hated doing dishes, but didn't object to cooking. Sure, his provisions mostly did consist of pre-cooked meals, but food is food.

After a while he had actually gotten back in touch with his mother. After being freed from his father, it seemed like she herself had been liberated from her personal cage. She and Draco had met up for dinner one evening and had tried talking things trough. Their relationship was still rather uneasy, but it was developing. Narcissa had never even openly objected to Draco living with a Muggle born.  He was sure that it wasn't an easy thing for her to digest. He'd never see her becoming very close to Hermione, but at least she was trying.

A year after Auror training he and Hermione got married. When he had popped the question she had been stunned to say the least. After a half an hour of shocked silence (it felt that long at least) she actually asked him to repeat the question for her. The girl couldn't believe her ears; Draco Malfoy popping the question, wanting to tie himself down to one girl for the rest of his life. Sounds crazy when you put it that way, doesn't it? Well, when Draco realised that he really couldn't imagine himself to be with anyone else than Hermione, it didn't sound all that crazy to him. Luckily she said 'yes' and agreed to be Misses Malfoy (in a matter of speaking, since after the initial engagement-buzz she had made it quite clear that she was keeping her own name). 

It rained on their wedding day off course, which was quite typical but not surprising since they lived in England after all. Hermione had a bit of a fit before the ceremony because she'd be needing an extra flagon of hair-straightner because the humidity was making her hair extra frizzy. It took a slight delay of thirty minutes, but it was worth it. Draco thought that she looked like one of those little people on the wedding cake. It came as a surprise to many, but Draco had actually asked the Weasel (as he still liked to call him to get a rise out of him for sport) to be his best man at the ceremony.  He sort of figured that it was the decent thing to do, having nicked Hermione from under his nose in the first place. Draco had informed Hermione long ago that Ron had asked her out while he was in her body and she seemed to have been quite relieved that Draco had been the one to deal with the awkward situation.  Apparently she wasn't only a bossy, but also a _lazy_ wench.

For their honeymoon they went a month in Thailand. The first two weeks they had spent travelling through the country and the other two they had spend on a tiny little tropical island (which they barely even saw since they spend most of their time in their room). Draco still couldn't get over the fact that people freely ate bugs. Fried or alive, it was disgusting to him either way. And whenever they went outside Hermione kept making fun of him because he insisted on fully covering himself with sun block every two minutes.  Draco kept persisting that he had pale and sensitive skin so it was necessary.  If she was expecting him to start sporting freckles she had another thing coming.

Draco still didn't like the idea of Hermione getting herself in danger which, with being an Auror and all, wasn't all that uncommon. There still was a lot of cleaning up to do after Voldemorts defeat. There were still quite a few Rogue Death Eaters to catch and Draco, with his past connections, had been quite a helping hand in that task. He had actually been partnered up with Potter who had chosen to become an Auror himself. Quite the bickering team they made, but a good one regardless. He supposed it was a good thing not to have his wife as a partner, since he probably would me more preoccupied with her safety than with the task at hand. Though he figured that Hermione having been teamed up with Weasley was about the second best thing to having her followed by a guard dog. At least as long as Weasley decided to keep his paws to himself, or Draco would see himself forced to go Old Yeller on him.

And now -three years after their marriage, both at the age of 24- Draco was watching Hermione sleep as he lovingly ran his hand over her swollen tummy. Their firstborn was expected somewhere around the end of August. Draco had been quite surprised to realise that –having been cut loose from the burden of supplying a Malfoy heir- he actually still wanted a child. Hermione had been quite peeved that she was on forced inactivity and had been restricted to paperwork. But, as usual, that was another job she excelled in, as much as she didn't like sitting on her bum all day.

Draco didn't really care if it would become a boy or a girl. If it was a boy and he would go to Hogwarts, Draco hoped he would become Head Boy so he would be able to share the experiences he had and perhaps find the girl of his dreams.

And if it were a girl, he'd make damn sure she _wasn't_ going to become Head girl, because he'd be damned if some raunchy teenager was going to put his filthy hands on his daughters body.

And no matter how hard Hermione would try to counterargument; Draco had made silent pact with himself to wholeheartedly refuse to see the irony of this very statement.

"Damn teenage pervs!" he mumbled as cuddled himself closer to Hermione, gave her a light but affectionate kiss on the forehead and went to try and get some sleep himself.

The End

That's all folks. I hope you liked the ending. Please Review and I hope to see you all again when posting my next fic, whenever that'll be. 

Toodles,

Padfoot the Marauder.


End file.
